Choosing Sides
by TheEscapeFromReality
Summary: Harry Potter is taken from his home after almost killing Voldemort. Voldemort is raising him as his son, but will a mis-adventure to Hogwarts change his way of thinking? Choosing sides has never been harder. Dark-fic. H/OC G/D R/Hr ON HOLD FOR NOW, SORRY!
1. The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Full summary: Choosing sides probably isn't the simplest thing 16-year old Harry Potter has done. Growing up with Voldemort as an adopted Father you don't really have a choice on which you become friends and enemies with. Been forced to take on the Dark Mark, and kill and torture, Harry struggles with the power to control his own future. His father (Voldemort) always warns him how Dumbledore is a foolish, weak man, and the Order isn't any better. But what happens when Harry has the biggest decision of his life to make? Trapped between two completely different sides, Harry must figure out if he should escape Dumbledore and the dreaded Order, or if he should help them finish the Dark Lord once and for all. Follow Harry Potter, the Dark Heir and Boy Who Lived, through his trials and achievements, on this epic tale of drama, adventure, romance, and betrayal. Remember, no matter where young Harry Potter goes, a journey will always lie before him.

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own plot and characters you don't recognize like Caty.

* * *

A sixteen year-old boy stared back through the mirror. With messy black hair laying on his head and his sharp, almond-shaped green eyes staring back at him. It was hard for the teenage boy to accept who he had become and with a sudden movement he pulled his hair up. On his forehead was a scar, not just any scar; a lighting bolt. It was red and unique, but the boy carried it as a curse and he glared at his reflection.

_I'm the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, but I'm fighting on Voldemort's side. He, the man who almost killed me and my real family, and even had the nerve to adopt me. Now I have to be the next Dark Lord, _he told himself, anger controlling his thoughts.

All of a sudden the mirror that he was staring into split in two. The shards crashed down on his bathroom floor with a loud _crash! _and Harry jumped back in surprise. The silver pieces lay on the blue tiled floor, and Harry stared at it with astonishment. He had done that without his wand. Don't get him wrong, he could perform loads of wandless magic, but he hadn't even thought about breaking the mirror.

_Shoot! I let emotions get the better of me! _

"Reparo," Harry said carelessly, flicking his hand at the shards, and them flying back to the broken mirror, fixing it so it seemed nothing happened.

He glanced back at his reflection, and a small grin came as he noticed a girl in the background. She had long, black hair pulled into a ponytail and an attractive face, with a pair of adorable blue eyes, a tiny nose, and pink, puffy lips. Her eye-lids were heavy, and she had a strong jaw. Her figure looked as lean as always, perfect in the blue robe she wore, her eyes matching just right.

"Harry," she said, with a smirk. "What in the blazes just happened? I could hear you from downstairs."

"I blew up your cat," he told her humorously and laughed to himself.

"_Harry James Potter_!" she screeched, flying at him with her wand in hand. "If that's true I will hex you into the next world!"

"Calm down, Caty," Harry said, amused. "I was only joking. I broke my mirror on accident."

"I'm going to kill you, Harry!" Caty teased, punching him in the arm. "I refuse to talk to you."

"She'll last two minutes," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What, Harry?" she asked cheerfully. "Did you say something?"

"New record," he mumbled. "Took ten seconds."

"What?" Caty asked again.

"Nothing, nothing."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Avoid the Dark Lord," Harry told her darkly.

Caty looked at him sympathetically. "I understand why, but you can't just ignore the fact he is your father."

"Adopted Father," he corrected.

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't we practice some spells?" Caty suggested. "After all the Order could attack at any time."

Harry widened his eyes. "You must be joking! The Order is _way_ to dumb to track us down."

"You're too confident," she retorted. "How do you know that they are that bad? We haven't even met them before, beside the prisoners. And the prisoners are pretty brave."

"Caty," he protested, "my father always tells me that Dumbledore and the Order are morons." Harry stared at her impatiently. "They won't ever find us. It's like waiting for rain in the summer here, stupid and pointless. And anyways, the prisoners are real idiots if they actually refuse the Dark Lord. He doesn't forgive easily." Harry cringed at the thought of an angry Dark Lord. Whoever makes him mad, Harry doesn't envy them.

She shook her head. "You'll see. If everyone here thinks like you, they will be here by Halloween."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why don't we have fun for once, and play some Quidditch?"

Caty signed. "Fine." She folded her hands over her chest. "But only if we practice spells afterwards."

"Give it up. They aren't coming."

Caty glared at him hotly. "I guess we won't be playing Quidditch," she told Harry stubbornly.

"You win," Harry gave in. "Let's go."

He stepped out of the bathroom into his large master bedroom. There was a large, green bed there, covered in silver markings. Close by was his library, which was full of books on high shelves. He had a wardrobe stuffed with clothes, mostly robes, and a large rug on the ground next to it. It was green and silver with a large black snake on it. Banners streamed all across the silver wall, displaying Slytherin colors that flashed and moved. Next to the window was a desk with a stack of parchment, an open book, and a quill with ink. A large cage lay on the side, with a green snake inside. It stared at Harry and bowed his head.

"_Goodbye, master_," it hissed in parseltounge.

_"See you later, Reed," _Harry answered in the snake language.

Harry and Caty stepped out of the magnificent room into a hallway, leaving the carpet to hardwood floor. They walked silently downstairs, hopping down the staircase, into an entry room. Decorated tile lined the wood floor, shaping a fancy diamond, and they walked out of the room to the living room. The light shined into the room, resting on the couches and fireplace.

"Are you hungry for dinner?" Caty asked.

"No," Harry answered, leading her through another door. "I had a large lunch." He froze and stared at the people in the room. They were all wearing black robes, matching Harry's, and silver masks, and sitting around a large stone table. Harry turned to the only person not wearing a mask, but a man with rich black hair, a pale face, sharp green eyes, and sharp features. Harry slightly bowed. "Excuse me, Father," he apologized. "I didn't know we had company."

Caty hastily bowed, lower than Harry, and fear growing as she stared at the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord smiled pleasantly at Harry. "It is all right, my son."

"What are you discussing, Father?" Harry asked curiously.

"The normal, Harry," he answered. "Just reports. You and Ms. Lestrange may leave if you wish."

Harry bowed again, with respect. "Yes, Father." He grabbed Caty's hand, which blushed, and led them across the room, the Death Eaters staring them down, and slipped through another door.

"God, Harry," she muttered, as they walked away from the room. "How do you keep so casual?"

Harry shrugged, entwining his hand with hers. "I guess it's comforting to know he won't really hurt me, considering I am his adopted son." He paused. "I have only been under the cruciatus curse once, you know."

"Oh," Caty stated. "I've been under it a few more times than that. Mostly from my father, for refusing to use the killing curse on muggles when I was younger."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Harry asked as they walked out of the mansion to the fields. There was three hoops on each side, each lower or higher than each other.

"Yes," she answered, leaning closer to him. "Last year."

"Did you like it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Did _you_?" Caty let go and put her hands on her hips, stopping.

"I asked you first," he told her irritably.

"No," she admitted, rolling her eyes. "Why would I? It was cruel and unnecessary." Caty stared at him.

"It was OK," Harry confessed. "I still feel guilty about killing innocent children, but Father says that muggles deserve to die. I... I felt powerful when I used it."

Caty fixed her gaze on him uncertainly, then her expression changed to normal and she smiled. "Let's go and get our brooms," she told him.

Harry reached for her hand again, and together they walked to a broom shed. It was made of oak and its handle curved, black to the core. He opened it and they released their hands regretfully, grabbing their brooms. They grasped the new shiny brooms, which were a gleaming brown, with amber twigs on the end and a silver stop for their feet. In shiny letters, at the bottom, it read: _Firebolt _

Harry jumped on his broom and instantly flew in the air, Caty following. He naturally swerved in circles, the wind flying at him, and relaxing. It felt good to be flying again. Caty was also talented, and raced around him, pulling off flips in the air, and began to fly upside down.

"Stop showing off!" Harry called, eyeing her in awe. _She's so pretty..._

"You're just jealous!" she teased back in a yell, her hair flying behind her.

"Mind reader!" he called back, with a broad grin.

She smiled sweetly at him, beaming. "It feels so good up here."

"Yeah," Harry murmured. "It sure does. I can't think of anything I'd rather do, or anyone I'd rather do it with."

"Harry!" Caty called, flying towards him. "Bet you can't catch me!" Her eyes gleamed and she raced away.

"I bet I can!" Harry retorted with a tease, and flew up to match her. He raced after her, to the left, and around a hoop. Harry watched her leave the field and towards the trees. He grinned and flung after her, the broom vibrating in his hands. He grasped it tight and did a twirl to avoid a big oak tree and was about a foot away from her. "Come on," he urged himself. "Just a little closer, now." He raced forward with as much speed as he could muster and grabbed her lightly on the arm. She turned and smiled.

"You caught me!"

"Yes," Harry answered, floating beside her, and glanced away cheerfully. "Hey, look!" He pointed to the setting sun, which was a light pink and orange, setting over the mountains. "Isn't that beautiful?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "It's amazing." Caty stared at him softly. "_You're_ amazing, Harry." She leaned in a little bit.

Harry smiled at her, his heart beating fast, than he stared beyond the trees, blushing. His face dropped dead like a fly. A group of people were lurking around the trees, passing the magic line his father had set, and all carrying wands. It was supposed to prevent anyone to come in, but it hadn't worked.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Caty asked, her expression concerned.

"The Order," Harry told her quickly, pointing at the people close by. "They are heading towards the mansion."

Her eyes widened in alarm, and she raced down. "Hurry, Harry!" she yelled. "We have to warn the Dark Lord! The war is beginning!"

* * *

Review please! Any questions? Just ask.

Click the button,

And you will see,

Just how fast,

Reviewing can be!


	2. The Battle of Dark and Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know the deal. I only own plot and other characters you don't recognize.

Harry followed her, feeling dizzy from riding so fast, but going on as long as possible. In the distance he saw the large Riddle Mansion, a black gate guarding it, and it stood almost as tall as the trees. They raced to the ground, dropped their brooms, and ran as fast as they could to the house. Harry's feet began to burn with exhaustion, but he continued to flee to his home. They got to the back door and stopped.

"They are probably still in the meeting room," Harry gasped.

Caty nodded and flung the door open. She began to fly to the next door, her feet pounding against the ground, and Harry trudging after her. She flung the meeting door open and together, Harry and Caty flew through the entry way.

"Very good Nott, you are defi-" Voldmort's voice was carrying much acceptance, but he stopped and stared at the two teenagers.

"F-Father," Harry said shakily, "the Order is coming."

"_What_?" The Dark Lord jumped to his feet in an instant, his face full of rage. "That's not possible!"

"We saw it, Father," Harry told him quickly. "Caty and I were out on our brooms and we saw them heading here from the woods."

"It's true, my lord," Caty gasped.

He grasped the table in fury. "Prepare for an attack," Voldemort commanded. "It's time we finished this war, and put that foolish old man and his pathetic Order where they belong. Dead at our feet, that is!"

The Death Eaters roared in improvement. They pulled out their wands and began to escape the room.

"Catherine, stay here!" A Death Eater ordered in her motherly tone.

"No Bellatrix," Voldemort told her firmly. "She will fight. She has the Dark Mark; she will fight."

"Yes, my lord," Bellatrix agreed proudly, but her eyes were still concerned.

"Me too?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course," the Dark Lord told him. "You are my son, and we need your strength."

"Thank you, Father!" Harry, as fast as he could, went out of the room, Caty hot on his heels. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and held it in his hand hard, shining brown, and grinned at the thought of his first battle.

_Finally! _

Harry raced out of the mansion and saw people, a mob of people, some wearing black and a white mask, while the others were wearing a collection of colors. They were attacking each other, curses and hexes flying everywhere. Harry joined them, quickly covering his face with a mask, and flew at the first person he saw, who was wearing a blue robe and had loose brown hair.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry screeched, waving his wand at the woman, and right before his eyes deep cuts engraved her body, blood flying everywhere, her clothes ripping, and she began to scream in pain.

"Nice one!" A Death Eater nearby called to him in a rough voice.

Harry nodded to him, ducked a spell that was aimed at him, and pointed his wand at his attacker. "_Avada K_-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" The attacker said, waving her wand, her hair in a tight bun, and wearing a green robe, looking like someone not to cross.

Harry's wand flew out of his hand, but he ignored it and smirked at her. He raised a hand and yelled, "Crucio!"

Her body began to shake and tremble at that spot, and the curse cut into her skin, blood gushing out. She wasn't screaming, but Harry could tell it hurt, and only her dignity kept her from begging for him to stop.

Harry released her from the unforgivable curse and flashed around to another person. It was a man with thick, black hair. "_Dimnatic Nevaka_!" He aimed the spell at him, forgetting about his wand, and admiring the curse he had invented. It scraped the side of the man, making him feel flaming hot and freezing cold, and causing him the ultimate pain. He screeched in alarm and fell back. Harry glanced around. Even though he had harmed these people they were losing, the Order towering over them in numbers, and it was looking bad. Many Death Eaters were injured or surrounded by Order members. Voldemort apparently noticed this too.

"_Enough_! Retreat!" The Dark Lord ordered furiously. "You have won today, Dumbledore, but we'll be back!"

He and the mass of Death Eaters fought their way out and towards the trees, spells flying here and there, and Harry tried to follow him. He couldn't help but notice the entire adult Death Eaters have gone already. He glanced around desperately; searching to make sure Caty had escaped as well. He spotted her, and fear rose in his heart. She was surrounded by Order members, her wand out of her hand. Harry flashed to her, calling for his wand, and it soared through the air to him. "_Crucio!"_ The man he had shot the curse at screamed and withered on the ground, his face twisted in pain.

All of a sudden the spell was lifted from the man, without Harry's doing.

An old man dressed in misty gray with a long, white beard, a crooked nose, kind face, and a pair of twinkling, blue eyes was staring at Harry. He pointed his wand at Caty, and Harry shook in shock.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked, panic coming to him.

"Unless you want your friend here to die a most terrible death, you should try to be more sensible," the man said calmly.

"Wait... you're Dumbledore!" Harry realized in surprise, observing his appearance. "My father says you're too weak to kill innocent people."

"You aren't innocent," a man with messy, black hair, and blue eyes exclaimed. "You're Death Eaters!"

"Innocent until proven guilty," Dumbledore told the man. He turned back to Harry, his wand still extended at Caty. "And what makes you think you're innocent?"

"Not _me_," Harry said rudely, his patience growing short. He knew it was pointless to lose his temper, though. "_Her_! I didn't see _her_ use unforgivable curses."

"I see." Dumbledore walked closer to Harry. "If you come here, and not fire a single spell at us, I won't harm her."

"Don't do it, Harry!" Caty screamed at him, trying to release the grip an Order member had on her arm.

Harry tried to think of his possibilities. He could try to take them all on, but that would be suicide. He could run away, but Caty would still be captured. He could go for help, but he might not make it back in time to save Caty. He could kill Dumbledore now, but the others would probably kill him, or worse, Caty.

Harry accepted defeat and slowly walked towards them. Dumbledore grabbed his arm and a strange sensation came to him. Harry felt his body vanish, other people also leaving, and he was apparating somewhere new. He felt like he was being forced down a tight tube, and his body lurched and stretched.

Harry fell with a small _thunk! _on the ground and quickly looked at his surroundings.

He stared in amazement at a towering castle, with many towers and turrets, lights on here and there, a black lake close by, smooth as glass, and a large forest laying a little ways away.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained, standing beside him.

Harry made to stand up, but a bolt of pain flew at him, and his hand jumped to his scar. He heard himself scream, his scar burning.

"_What do you mean you can't find my son?"_

Harry's voice was cold, high, and angry, his wand held infront of him with a long-fingered hand. He was glaring at a group of people in a strange forest, one unlike the one by the Riddle Mansion, who were all wearing strange white masks and black robes, encrusted and covered in blood.

"My lord," one person apologized in a medium voice, her black hair hanging at her side, and bowing at his feet. "It is our entire fault. Please torture us for our failure!"

Harry glanced at the woman and lowered his wand. "You will be punished later Bellatrix, but first we must find my son and your daughter. Find a way to rescue them, _now_!" Harry watched the woman follow his cold command in and he glared at another man.

"As for _you_, Avery... you were _supposed_ to be _watching_ them!"

"Please, my lord!" Avery begged in his rough voice, falling to his knees. "We were in the middle of a battle! It was hard to keep-"

"_Crucio_!"

A flash of green light swept over Avery and he began to scream in agony and twist and turn on the ground.

"I don't forgive, Avery," Harry said coldly. "Who do you think I am? I will not give mercy to the person who has lost me _Harry Potter_."

Harry felt a sharp nudge on his shoulder and he left the forest and the Death Eaters. He looked at his hand infront of him, which was clasped on his mask, normal and his own. Dumbledore was on his knees next to him, his hand shaking his shoulder.

"What was that?" he asked with sharp interest.

"It's none of your business," Harry snapped back, feeling as if he was about to faint from the pain.

"You'd better join your friend," Dumbledore said carefully, his eyes flashing. "I think she is worried about you." He pulled Harry on his feet, who recoiled at his touch, and pushed him gently to Caty.

"_Harry_," she cried, flying into his arms. "_Oh_, _Harry_!"

"Did she just say _Harry_?" Dumbledore stared at them with amazement.

Harry knew he had to hide his cover. "I was named after him by my Death Eater mother, symbolizing the Dark Lord's greatness at killing him."

He narrowed his eyes, looking as if he didn't believe a word of it. "Who's your mother?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Caty said quickly, catching eyes with Harry, obviously understanding the cover. "He's my older brother."

"And would you mind taking off your masks, Ms. Lestrange and Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore wasn't meaning it as a question, but more of an order.

"We are Death Eaters and we don't remove our masks unless the Dark Lord allows us too," Harry spat, glaring at him. "And my last name is _Lestrange_."

Dumbledore smiled in spite of himself. "And you think you are in the position to refuse, Mr. _Potter_?"

"_Lestrange_, and I can do wandless magic," Harry threatened. "I feel comfortable with making such demands, especially since only a sixth of your Order is here." He paused, indicating to the Order members who were with him, a woman with fiery red hair, the man who had said all Death Eaters weren't innocent, a taller man with pale-like features, and brown hair and eyes, and all the people Harry had wounded.

"You against all of us," the man who had some serious issues against Death Eaters growled, "I find that hard to believed."

"He's not alone!" Caty said indignantly.

"You don't have a wand," the man retorted.

"I can do wandless magic, too." She narrowed her eyes at him. "We were taught be the Dark Lord himself!"

_It's true, _Harry reflected, _we have learned such magic from the Dark Lord. _"I've injured half the people here, anyways," Harry mocked. "If I am so _easy_ than why won't you kill me right here and now? Are you cowards?"

"We don't kill," Dumbledore told him casually, as if they were discussing the weather. "And why would we want to kill you, Mr. Potter? Now take off your masks or I will be forced to hurt your friend."

Harry glanced at Caty anxiously and realized that the people around Dumbledore were staring at him carefully. Even though Caty knew wandless magic, she wasn't good enough yet to defend herself from Dumbledore, a powerful person, and many others. Harry didn't even think he could. He sighed and slowly moved his hand to his head. He removed the mask and carelessly tossed it to the ground, Caty doing the same. He glanced up at Dumbledore, glaring at him.

"So it seems you have a weakness for your friends, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore declared, smiling at him, but the rest of the Order stared at him in astonishment. The woman with the radiant red hair even broke into tears.

"OK, I'm _Harry Potter_, so what?" he said coldly, almost as cold as the winter air, and enough to make anyone flinch.

The man with black hair stared at him in shock. "Y-you're alive!"

"Thanks for the information," Harry said sarcastically.

"B-but you died," the pale man gasped. "How did you-?"

"The Dark Lord chose not to kill me, but rather raise me to be the next Dark Lord," he interrupted coolly.

Dumbledore continued to stare at him. "I can't believe you defend Voldemort after he has probably tortured you and scared you. He's even tried to kill you once."

"How _dare_ you use his name, you filthy _mudblood_ lover! The Dark Lord is _far_ more powerful than _you_!"

"You're avoiding my question," Dumbledore insisted. "Voldemort _has_ tortured you, hasn't he?"

Harry glanced at him, and then looked away. "I deserved what the Dark Lordgave me."

"What did you do?"

Harry fixed his gaze back on him. "I refused to kill a little girl when I was nine," he said flatly.

"And he tortured you?" Dumbledore guessed, narrowing his eyes.

"I was _nine_," he muttered absently, then shook his head quickly. "I know better now, though. I will never show any sign of weakness again!"

"Killing is hard, Harry," Caty reassured him, edging closer to him. "Of course you didn't want to do it. I was put under torture constantly because I couldn't do it."

"Do you see what Voldemort does to people?" Dumbledore's icy blue gaze was boring into them.

"The Dark Lord tells me you are weak and pathetic," Harry snarled, feeling uncertain, "and I won't listen to these lies!"

"But their not lies," Dumbledore taunted, "and you know that Harry."

"_Lies_! You're a liar! You're a foolish old man!"

"Stop denying it Harry," Dumbledore whispered, for only Harry's ears. "You know it is true. Accept it. I know it is hard, but the right path isn't always the easiest."

Harry shook his head slowly, and backed up. "You will never understand. You've never had to grow up with _Him, _and you being the image of hope to the enemies. It's so_ hard_ being on two different sides."

"We're _not_ the enemies, Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "We can help you."

"_No one_ can help me," Harry snarled. "And if my side tortures me occasionally,_ imagine_ what my enemies will do to me. I _can't_ trust you."

"You _can_," Dumbledore promised. "You can trust me more than _anyone_. You can trust us."

"Harry..." Caty said uncertainly. "Maybe... well, maybe we can try-"

Harry spun to her. "No, Caty. We _must_ stay faithful to the Dark Lord!"

She looked at him closely, her breathing getting heavier. "Harry," she murmured, "what if we _are_ fighting on the wrong side? Well... I mean-" she broke off, her eyes widened in pain. She slipped to the ground, screaming her head off. She withered on the ground, as if under the cruciatus curse, but no blood was coming out. Her face went white, and she gasped in pain.

Harry fell on the ground next to her. _No! _"Caty! I-It's alright... deep breaths. In-out. There we go. In-out. It's just your sickness... you will be fine. In-out. In-out."

She suddenly stopped breathing, her eyes starting to close.

"_Stay with me, Caty! _Please, just deep breaths!" He turned to the Order desperately, his voice panicking. "I'll do _anything_, but please help her! _Please_!"

The woman with red hair rushed forward. She placed her hand on her neck and a light shine on Caty's throat, healing it so she could breath better, and Caty drew in a single raspy breath. "I am a healer," she told him. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's her disease," Harry said quickly. "She faints on and off, but she usually just needs rest and a potion. But... this one looks real bad."

"What potion?" the woman questioned calmly.

"The Florace Drucania."

She nodded, and with a flick of her wand, a potion came out. "I carry it for emergences." She handed the bottle to him. "Get this down her throat."

Caty was talking sharp painful breaths, and she was white as chalk, her body shaking.

"Come on, Caty," Harry whispered, putting the bottle to her lips. "_Please_ drink this." He emptied it in her mouth, and watched her gulp it down. He closed his eyes in fear. _Please be OK. Please, please... don't leave me, Caty..._

She sat up slowly, holding her stomach, and wincing. "H-Harry," she coughed.

"Caty," he wailed, pulling her into the tightest hug. "You scared me _so_ much!"

"I'm fine," she said shakily, "really, I am."

Harry held on to her tightly and turned to the woman. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "Thank you _so_ much! If Caty died-" he broke off, tears swelling in his eyes, and turned back to Caty, giving her a small kiss on the lips. She leaned in more, touching lips with him, and returned the kiss delicately. He held her in his arms. "I want to hold you forever," he murmured to her. "I will _never_ let anything happen to you."

Please Review! Any questions just ask me.

Click the button,

Any you will see,

Just how fast,

Reviewing can be!


	3. The Person To Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only own plot and OCs.

Here's me third chapter! Enjoy!

Harry stared at Dumbledore in a very messy room. There was a large, brown desk in the middle, with a chair infront and behind it, where Harry and Dumbledore were sitting. There were thousands of items all over the room, including a bookcase behind the desk, and a blood red phoenix, with gold outlining its wings, its green, strange eyes blinking into Harry. They were also surrounded by pictures of old headmasters and headmistresses, some snoring loudly, while some were staring at them in curiosity, or scratching their noses.

Caty was leaning against a wall with a window, the sky becoming dark outside.

"Dumbledore," Harry apologized, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for the things I said-"

"No matter Harry," Dumbledore interrupted gently. "Quite understandable."

Harry looked up to meet his icy, blue stare directly. "I'm forever in your debt, because of Caty..."

Dumbledore viewed Harry from behind his glasses carefully. "Voldemort must have really talked bad about us if you thought I would torture and hurt you. I would have never touched Ms. Lestrange, and it was hardly anything to help her when that dreadful disease hit."

Caty shuddered in reply. "I hate my stupid sickness!"

Harry put his hand on his scar, which was suddenly searing when pain, more than usual.

Dumbledore saw this. "Why do you keep placing your hand on your head? You did that earlier too, and you were screaming."

Harry stared at him for a moment, than pulled up his bangs to reveal the scar, which was beat red and there like lightning.

Dumbledore glanced at it, his eyes widened in wonder. "Is that where he tried to hit you with the killing curse?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "The very place. It's unique because I can tell what Voldemort-" he paused abruptly, clearly looking shocked. "What the _Dark Lord _is feeling all the time. Sometimes when he is angry or excited enough... I get a vision... and..." Harry broke off, troubled.

"What?" Dumbledore asked softly. "What happens?"

"I see him in his body," Harry whispered. "I see things through his point of view, like I am him. The thing is... I can't control what he says or does, but I can hear his thoughts as if they are my own."

Dumbledore looked puzzled by that. "Curious, very curious. He tries to kill you, he couldn't, and he chooses not to kill you because you survived... and now you can see his thoughts and emotions..."

"It's more than that," Harry said. "_Much_ more."

"It goes on and off like my malady," Caty told Dumbledore quietly. "During a Death Eater meeting while Harry and I were about seven, he wouldn't stop screaming in his sleep. We were upstairs, while the meeting was downstairs, but he saw everything that was going on there. _He_ was very angry at Dolohov, and Harry felt the fury from his scar."

"It's helpful I'm sure?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles.

"It's more like painful," Harry mumbled.

Dumbledore smiled faintly. "No sacrifice, no victory. You remember that Harry."

"Yes, sir."

"Harry," Dumbledore said proudly, "you made a good choice today."

"And what is that, sir?"

Dumbledore fixed his blue gaze on Harry sternly. "You made the choice to listen to me."

Harry's gaze dropped to his feet, avoiding answering that comment. His white and black trainers, he noticed, were smeared with blood. "If you're _not_ going to-to torture us and-well... _kill_ us, than what _are_ you going to do with us?" His heart pounded as he finally let out the words that were buzzing his mind.

"So I do take it you thought I would torture you." Dumbledore tilted his head to one side. "Are you really going to believe Voldemort-" Harry flinched "-when he said we would kill you if we found you?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, looking up. "He's my father."

Dumbledore looked astonished. "Your _father_? Your parents are quite alive. Lillian and James Potter."

"Adoptive father," Caty corrected from the corner. "They are hardly apart from each other."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "That must've been horrible."

Harry shook his head frantically, fury overt in his gaze. "Of course not!"

"Voldemort-"

"Will you stop using that name," Harry snapped, glaring at Dumbledore.

"There is no point to be afraid of a name, Harry."

"I'm not afraid! Anyways, how would you know? You didn't have to watch people be tortured for using that _name_, or questioning his authority, or for talking about him behind his back, or being late, or-"

"You see Harry," Dumbledore cut in. "There is no reason to like someone who tortures you and kills you for asking a question or speaking his name."

"He's right Harry!" Caty walked forward and sat in a chair next to Harry, wincing, still hurt from her disease. "The Dark Lord is wrong about _everything_! You've never read a newspaper before, have you?"

Harry flushed in embarrassment. His father, of course, never allowed him near one. "No, I-"

"They always are telling us about things _he _has done! Like all the killings of the day, and injuries. Do you know the Longbottoms' were tortured to insanity by my mother around the time we were born?"

"I-well-no-"

"He strikes fear into everyone's heart!"

Harry shook his head, confused, and looked around at her. "Caty, the Dark Lord has been apart of our lives this whole time! How can you have faith in something you learned just now?"

"I've known it for a while Harry!"

"Caty, what if he finds out-" Harry stopped. He felt his scar sear with lots of pain, and he fell to the cold hard floor.

"_Harry_!" Caty screeched.

Harry was in a long room lit only by the fireplace, and a short man with a twisted face was on the ground, withering and shrieking at his feet. Harry spoke in a high, cold, and merciless voice, his hand infront of him unusually white, and a different wand then usual pointing at the man."What do you mean they got Bellatrix, Dolohov?" He flicked his wand and the man stopped shaking.

"She went to rescue your son, my lord," the man gasped, blood leaking around him. "We tried to stop her, my lord, but she wouldn't listen to us! She was really angry!"

Harry's red eyes sparked with fury. "We lost the only loyal Death Eater here," he snarled. "How else will we get my son?" He glared at the fireplace, where a new log had just fallen, and the fire flashed. He turned back to Dolohov, getting an idea. "Leave me now."

Dolohov bowed, his feet and hands on the floor, and he bent so low his nose brushed the ground. "Yes, my lord." He scrambled up and vanished from the room.

"I must speak to Malfoy, now," Harry whispered. He walked to the door, turning the doorknob-

"_Harry_!"

Harry felt his head throb in pain, and he slowly gained his vision back. He stared at a white tiled floor and groaned in agony, sweat sliding down his face. He winced, assembled all the strength he possessed, and looked up. Caty stared at him, clearly worried, and she grimaced at him.

"What did the Dark Lord do this time?"

"Bellatrix, your mother, Caty, was caught by the Order," Harry rasped.

"What?" Dumbledore jumped out of his seat and kneeled next to Harry. "Are you positive?"

"Yes. No doubt in my mind."

Caty looked aghast. "How?"

"Trying to rescue us," Harry answered. "The Dark Lord was furious."

"I'm sure he was," Caty said grimly. "My mum always was his favorite. He'll murder anybody who harms her. She's his most loyal. If she wasn't would I have been given the Dark Mark so early, or been trained by the Dark Lor-?"

"Wait," Dumbledore interrupted. "You have the _Dark Mark_? You're only sixteen!"

"What does it matter to him? As long as I'm as brilliant as my mother he doesn't care," Caty said bitterly. She pulled down her sleeve, and there it was, the Dark Mark, imprinted in black on her arm, the skull and snake combining together.

"You have it too, Harry?" Dumbledore turned to Harry.

Harry though was not listening. His head still ached and he felt his forehead go numb from all the pain. He rested his head on the ground, the cold keeping him awake. It was a miracle he hadn't fainted yet.

"Harry!" Dumbledore lifted his body from the ground and forced him into the seat. "It's all right. Come on now."

"S-sorry," he stammered, "just a little painful. I-I should be fine." He pulled up his sleeve hastily, revealing his Dark Mark. It was hurting, burning from the latest call by the Dark Lord.

"Ahh," Dumbledore murmured. "You have it too. Never put it past old Tom."

Harry fixed his gaze on Dumbledore sharply. "_Tom_?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, realization hitting his face. "Tom was his name when he was a student here. Tom Riddle. It's hard for an old teacher to stop calling him by his original name."

_That makes sense, _Harry thought.

"He had an original name?" Caty sounded shocked.

"Why, of course." Dumbledore's icy eyes flickered in amusement. "He wouldn't have asked us to call him Lord Voldemort, would he? Or the Dark Lord, as he prefers."

"No, I guess not," Caty admitted.

"Anyhow, I need you to know I'm not a person you need for an enemy. The person to fear is Voldemort, and we need to work together to rid of him."

Harry stared at Dumbledore, his shoulders stiffening. "You're mad."

"My dear boy," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "the best wizards, like me-forgive me for my lack of modesty-are often mad."

Harry suddenly slapped his hand on his face. "I'm such an idiot! The Dark Lord is going to murder me when he finds out! Talking with Dumbledore, being caught by the Order..."

"See," Dumbledore pointed out, "he's going to punish and kill you."

"It's an expression," Harry said bluntly. "And I will serve _him_, and him _only_."

Caty stared at him in astonishment. "Harry-"

"Stop, Caty," he spat. "I put my trust in the Dark Lord, you know that. How can you trust these people? They're our enemies!"

"No, you're wrong," Caty answered softly. "Are they really? If they were our enemies we would be dead by now."

Harry stared at her, than looked away. "I am the Dark Heir," he whispered. "I don't have a choice."

"You _always _have a choice," Caty murmured, grabbing his hands. "You can be the_ Boy Who Lived_! You can do what's right."

Harry looked up into her beautiful, optimistic, and green eyes. "That's it Caty. I don't know what's right anymore."

She didn't answer, but just stared at him.

"But this is one thing I can promise," he told her quietly. "I will never leave your side. We live together. We die together."

Caty leaned on his shoulder. "Well I'm staying here."

He put his arm around her, taking in her sweet scent. "Then I am too," he decided.

Dumbledore nodded slowly and beamed. "Very well. I'll have Minerva show you to your rooms. Yes, _rooms_," he told them sternly at their surprised glances. "You are of two different sexes, are you not?" He smiled faintly. "Minerva should be waiting outside. Tell her she is to lead you to your rooms."

They got up to leave, holding hands delicately.

"Oh and Harry," Dumbledore added. "Remember I refuse to kill, but I am much cleverer than you. Don't try leaving."

It was than Harry realized why he was being given a separate room from Caty.

Please review! Any questions just ask.

Click the button,

And you will see,

Just how fast,

Reviewing can be!


	4. Prisoners

Disclaimer: you know the deal

Disclaimer: you know the deal. Don't own Harry Potter.

_We are prisoners. Stupid Dumbledore._

Dumbledore knew that Harry would never leave without Caty, so he put them in separate rooms. They never got privacy together, and when they did it would only be for a minute. How Harry longed to see Caty. Kiss those pink lips; wrap his arms around her...

He stared at the window; the bright sun seemed to taunt him. He could just feel the wind on his face and the broom vibrating in his hands. He wasn't allowed outside his room, and Harry was feeling bored. You could only read so much.

This room was really escape-proof.

_Darn Dumbledore and his freaking clever charms._

There was always an Order member guarding his door, the door itself was locked shut, his window was impossible to break or open, the house elf and other Order members would always check on him, and to top it off he couldn't use any magic. Harry had his wand, but Dumbledore had put a spell on the room so he can't use any magic, including occlumecy and legilimency.

_Stupid, dumb, old, lying, cheating_-

"I hope you aren't going to finish that sentence, Potter," a voice drawled. A man stepped through the door. He was tall, with greasy black hair and facial hair, a pair of black, beady eyes, and a sneer on his face.

"_Snape_," Harry said coldly, leaning against his large bed. It was red, gold, and white, to Harry's disgust, as was everything around it. Red walls, gold banners, red nightstand, gold mirror, gold carpet, white toilet, sink and shower, red bookcase with red and gold books, gold dresser, gold and red rug. And to top it all off, a large picture of a lion. He stared away from it all and began to count the dots on the brick red wall. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22-_

"Having fun counting pores on the wall?" The cold voice taunted.

"Don't you have some secrets to be telling Dumbledore?" Harry spat, glaring up, refusing to look at him. "Aren't you his little spy?"

"I assure you, my prince-"

"None of this 'my prince' stuff, traitor," Harry growled. "You betrayed the Dark Lord." He felt his mind throb. _I know you're breaking into my mind Snape. I can feel it. I don't care. You won't find anything too interesting. Most is blocked in my mind by the Dark Lord so no one can see it. Safety first._

"I am not a traitor, my prince, nor a spy. I stay loyal to the Dark Lord."

"Liar. I know you are lying. You loved my mom and you came running to Dumbledore after you realized you were about to kill her. You fifthly, rotten, cheating, cowardly-

"_Don't_ call me a coward," Snape snapped. "You're just like your _perfect_ father!"

"I'm nothing like _him_," Harry spat back. "I am the Dark Lord's son."

"You are _everything _like _James_!"

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He moved his furious gaze to match Snape's. "I am _nothing_ like him!"

"You're just a pampered prince," Snape sneered.

Harry flew on his feet in an instant. "Pampered prince am I?" he yelled. "My life hasn't exactly been a paradise! Being a prisoner here! Being forced on two different sides! Not knowing my real parents! Also being required to kill! Not to mention calling the man who attempted to kill me Father! Do you think I enjoy being the _stupid_ Boy Who Lived? Or the Dark Heir? You don't know what I've been through! You haven't grown up with Voldemort as your father! You haven't had to kill and torture as I have!"

"You dare use the Dark Lord's name?"

Harry fell backwards in shock. "I didn't use his name!" But Harry knew it was a lie the moment it left his tongue. _What's wrong with me?_

"Join the Order," Snape urged. "We can destroy the Dark Lord."

Harry shook his head. "You are all insane. You-you think you can win, but you _can't_! You'll lose! The Dark Lord will win, he _always_ wins!"

"With you we can win," Snape protested. "With you this war could be over and we could live in peace."

"I'm the _Dark Heir_!"

"But you're also the Boy Who Lived."

"What if I don't care?"

"What if I don't care if you do or not!"

"It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair! Make a bridge and _get over it_!"

Harry cursed loudly.

"_Language_, Potter."

"I'm _not_ a Potter!"

"You don't even know how much alike you and your dumb father are. Overly confident, spoiled, cocky, like to watch people suffer, untalented-"

Harry clutched his fists hard. "Stop talking about my dad that way!"

"I thought you were nothing like him," Snape mocked.

"I'm _not_. I'm like that, but my dad's noble. He's in the Order and doesn't have a Dark Mark._ I_ am like that." Suddenly anger boiled inside him.

Snape flinched as he realized the fury that was growing in Harry. "Calm down."

"NO!"

"Just calm down, Potter."

"I WON'T!"

"Just calm down, all you need is-"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED? I NEED ANSWERS! I'M TIRED OF NOT KNOWING WHAT'S RIGHT AND WRONG! I DON'T KNOW WHO TO TRUST, AND MY MIND IS LYING TO ME! I-AM-SO-ANGRY!"

Snape stared at him. "Who are you angry at?" he whispered.

"_EVERYONE!_"

"Why?"

Harry shook his head. "BECAUSE! I JUST AM!"

"Who are you _really_ mad at, Potter?"

"I TOLD YOU-"

"Is it Dumbledore?"

"I NEVER SAID-!"

"Me?"

"NO, BUT I SHOULD BE!"

"The Dark Lord?"

"NEVER!"

"Then who?"

Harry felt his heart beat faster and faster. The rage and fury inside of him was unfolding. "I'm angry at myself!" Harry bowed his head in shame, and tears fell onto his lap. "I'm angry at myself."

Suddenly a hand was set on his shoulder, and Harry glanced up to stare at Snape. "Don't be."

"I have the Dark Mark... I-I have called the Dark Lord 'Father' for sixteen years... I en-enjoy killing and t-torturing... I couldn't get m-more evil if I-I tried."

"No," Snape said fiercely. "You are not a bad kid. You didn't have a choice. You're brave, clever, talented, and honorable."

"I'm not," Harry sobbed quietly.

"You are." He signed and lifted his sleeve of his left forearm. The Dark Mark shone darkly on his arm. "I chose to become a Death Eater. I am the one who should be suffering. And for that I am sorry."

Harry stared at it and shook his head stubbornly. "I've killed more then all the Death Eaters together. I don't deserve to live."

"You do. You do."

"I can't do it anymore," Harry cried. "I can't be on two sides anymore. I can't. I can't!"

"It's OK. You don't have to choose. We, meaning Dumbledore and I, have come up with a solution. We want you and Ms. Lestrange to come visit our newest prisoner."

Harry glanced at him, wiping away his tears with his sleeve. "Why do you want me to visit Caty's mom?"

Snape looked confused. "How did you know we caught Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"I read about it in the newspaper," Harry lied.

Snape looked as if this wasn't a good excuse, but he didn't press Harry. "I'll be back in an hour. Hold on..." he pulled a long, sharp, and silver knife from his pocket. "We need you to look as if you'd been tortured."

Harry widened his eyes. "You want me to..."

"To cut yourself all over your body before we meet our prisoner. It helps with the cover, and seeing you can't do magic in this room, you have to use this."

Harry took the knife silently from Snape and stared at it. It was a silver sword with a black handle and midnight dark markings. He held his hand tightly on it and, without warning, sliced it across his arm. Blood splattered everywhere and Harry didn't even flinch in pain, or let out a gasp of anguish. Again he cut his arm and more blood fell. This was normal for him, though. He was used to suffering. He was also oblivious to the blood covering him, his bed, and even Snape. He was so focused on his disguise he didn't notice Snape watching him with an unusual expression, or Snape leaving. Snape's cloak vanished behind the door and Harry viewed the marks covering his arms.

_Secrets hurt. What's the point of hiding Dumbledore is a coward and won't kill or torture. I am a prisoner just like Bellatrix Lestrange, but the only difference is I'm the Boy Who Lived. I am a prisoner, but also a guest. Funny how that works. Stupid Dumbledore. Just like him to do something like this. Being a prisoner sucks._

_Review please! Any question just ask!_

_Click the button,_

_Any you will see,_

_Just how fast,_

_Reviewing can be!_


	5. Bellatrix Lestrange

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only own plot, Caty, and other characters.**_

_**Here's the fifth chapter!**_

_Most people, when they think of Bellatrix Lestrange, they focus only on her faults. I have to admit her problems are up there, but she did have those moments. She was a kind and caring mother and a respectable person. She could just get over-excited easily... or maybe a little power-crazy and insane... But she is very dependable, trustworthy, smart, and talented... in a way... but I guess this is only an opinion..._

_Thud! Thud!_

Harry cringed in pain as he got up to answer a knock on the door. He swung it open and there Snape was standing. Caty was at his side, and she gave him a faint smile. She was also covered in cuts. Her robe was trashed, giving her the look like she was tortured, and she had blood smeared all over her. Her hair was damp with blood, and was much unkept.

Harry returned the grin half-heartily and they walked away from his room. "So how have you been Caty? Not like I would know," he said as loudly and coldly as he could, throwing a glare at Snape.

Snape's face hardened. "You could have just asked to see her," he sneered.

"Oh, I've been fine," Caty said, narrowing her eyes at Snape, then turning back to Harry. "Of course being away from you was unbearable."

Harry looked at her happily, linking his hand with hers. "So what _have_ you been doing?"

"Lots of reading."

"Oh," Harry answered, amused. "You finally got that training in."

"Yes, I did!" She paused for a moment and gave him a gentle, but mocking push. "I told you they would be here before Halloween! Look whose crazy now!"

He gave her an artificial depressed look. "I hate it when you are always right!" _I love it when she is always right... she it so cute when she is..._

Caty smirked. "I can tell you're lying, Harry! It's pretty obvious."

Snape turned to look at us. "Are you quite done yet?" he scoffed, his eyes chilling to the bone.

Harry paused, pity growing in him. He knew Snape was jealous that the only person he had ever loved was married to another. Snape was angered to see such a happy relationship. "So, where are you keeping Bellatrix?" Harry changed the subject smoothly.

"We have dungeons here at Hogwarts. She is staying in one of the cells."

"Does she suspect you?" Harry asked suddenly. "She doesn't know you are a spy?"

"Oh," Snape said bitterly, "I'm sure she thinks I'm a traitor, which I'm _not_, but the Dark Lord won't have a word against me. If she had her way I would be nailed to a dungeon wall, endure a Dementor's kiss, face the cruciatus curse, other means of torture, have me whipped, and use anyway to embarrass me imaginable."

_He is a traitor, though, _Harry thought to himself.

"Sounds like you two have a pleasant friendship," Caty said, trying not to snicker. Her grin she attempted to hide grew wide and she exploded in laughter.

Snape scowled. "You may find that funny, but I don't. She is a rather annoying person."

"Sure thing, Snape," Caty told him, smirking.

"Other then that she is delightful," Harry added, smiling to himself.

"Shut up, _Potter_, Lestrange."

Harry gave an exaggerated bow. "Yes, my lord. I will follow your every command, your highness."

"Put a sock in it, Potter, or I'll give you detention."

"Detention?" Harry chuckled. "I'm not even in Hogwarts!"

Snape's eyebrows rose. "When semester starts, _Potter_, you will have _three_ detentions. One for being a smart-aleck, one for arguing with me, and the last because I don't like you."

"I'm not starting school!"

"Do you want _four_, Potter?"

"No, sir," Harry said quickly.

"That's better."

"So we're going to Hogwarts?" Caty asked, her eyes blazing with excitement.

"You'll see," he told them. He stepped towards a solid metal door, one with no handle. It was black to the core and very dreary. "She's in here. Now it's time to see if you inherited your parent's acting skills. I know your father, _Potter,_ was extremely good at it."

Harry shot him a glare, and tried to put on an indifferent expression. Caty, next to him, had a completely cold look about her. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips pursed, her cheekbones high on her face, and she held herself up in a dignified manner.

"Let's go," Snape told us in his flat voice.

We stepped into a damp room. There was no window, but bars all around, and chains all over the wall. Tied to the black wall, and sprawled on the gruesome floor, was a woman. The woman was so messy and scraggly you could hardly recognize her. Her black hair was unkept and poofed over her face while her eyes were downcast and her face was paler than usual.

"Mother," Caty wailed. She raced to her mother's side and collapsed next to her on her knees.

Bellatrix looked up, her face shadowed. A sudden relief flooded her face. "Caty?"

"Mother!" Caty wrapped her arms around Bellatrix and fake cried. "I thought they killed you," she sobbed.

Bellatrix gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Is Harry with you?" She looked around the room tell she saw Harry, her face flying with color, then she noticed Snape. Her face turned hard and she glared at him. "Traitor," she spat.

"I am not a traitor," Snape told her calmly, watching her carefully. "We need to find a way to help you escape, Bellatrix."

"More like get me killed," she taunted.

"Trust him, Bellatrix," Harry said. "He's our way out."

Bellatrix bowed her head in respect. "Yes, my prince."

"What's the plan, Severus?" Harry asked, folding his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry, my prince. I can not think of one that could escape Dumbledore."

Harry glared at him in fake anger. "Must I do everything?"

"Never trust Snape," Bellatrix hissed.

Harry turned to her, putting on fake concern. "My father... is he-?"

"He is angry, but he does not blame you." Bellatrix threw him a sympathetic glance. "_Avery_ was supposed to be watching you and Caty."

Harry nodded with fake relief. "Great Merlin, that's good! I can't stand Father's wrath."

"Nor can I," Caty added, still clinging on to Bellatrix. "Is he upset at me?"

"No, Sweetie."

"Thank goodness," she murmured, relieved.

"Be grateful the Dark Lord is merciful, Caty," her mother told her, stroking her hair.

_Yeah right,_ Harry thought.

By the look Caty threw Harry she was thinking the same thing.

"What should we do?" Bellatrix asked.

"I need to think on this." _What am I doing, anyways? I have tons of ideas on how to escape, but I am not mentioning them! Why not? Simply because I have a heart and don't want to see Caty hurt? _Suddenly a different part of his mind urged him. _She won't get hurt, though. Bellatrix said that the Dark Lord wasn't angry at her. Why should I trust Dumbledore and that greasy traitor?_

"Harry?" Caty was staring at him in concern.

Harry shook his head quickly and avoided her gaze. _What side am_ _I on? Just hours ago I would have given anything to please my father, but now I am trying to work against him?_

_"Harry!" _Caty called desperately.

Harry suddenly felt his scar sting with more ferocity then before. The Dark Lord must be furious.

Harry felt someone shake his arm, but he didn't pay any attention. _What side is the right side? Is Caty wrong? Is the light side really the dark side? Or have I been on the wrong side all along?_

_"Harry James Potter! Will you listen to me!"_

Harry looked up in shock from hearing his full name.

"Are you OK?" Caty asked quickly. Her eyes were round as golf balls and displayed much anxiously.

"I-I should be," he answered, and for a moment he felt his body shake in pain, his scar blaze, and it went pitch black.

/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\

"Harry Potter," a voice hissed.

Harry blinked and looked strait into the Dark Lord's face. He looked enraged. His eyes shinned with fury and his white face seemed even whiter.

"My lord," Harry whispered. He fell to his knees infront of him.

"Are you hurt?" The Dark Lord reached forward and pulled him back on the chair.

"No, Father." Harry gritted his teeth.

"You don't _look_ well." The Dark Lord's red eyes narrowed. "I don't see you as weak if you admit you are injuried."

"Dumbledore did a little torturing. As well, all the anger isn't helping," Harry confessed, rolling his eyes. "My scar has been killing me."

The Dark Lord smirked. "For that I am sorry. It was necessary to be able to talk to you."

Harry nodded and looked around the room. He was surrounded by large dark floors and walls, the only light coming from the ajar door, and the large, stony fireplace. The fireplace flickered from the ashes, the fire starting to die down slowly, and the warmth began to escape. A large rug lay on the floor beside them, and two brown chairs, where he and the Dark Lord sat.

"Where are we, Father?"

He eased back in his chair. "We are, my son, at Riddle Mansion. It used to be my father's house."

"_Used_ to be?"

"I killed him around the time of my sixth year." The Dark Lord seemed so very unbothered by this, and watched Harry in interest.

Harry watched him closely. "I see."

"Enough talk," the Dark Lord continued. "We only have so much time. Here's the deal: I need you to escape Dumbledore and the Order after you do a little sneaking around. Bellatrix knows what to do. Talk with her. I have recently discovered _why_ she got captured. I need you to find out all the weaknesses of the castle. I want information. You are going to spy for me."

"Isn't that what Snape is for?" Harry asked curiously, a touch of impatience showing. "Or have you finally caught on to him being a spy? I doubt it will work with him watching me so closely."

"You question me?" He gave him a menacing stare. "_You_, my servant?"

"I am _not _your servant, _Voldemort_. I am your_ son_, not a common Death Eater." Harry almost flinched at his own daring.

The Dark Lord gave him an amused glance and a cold smile carved its way onto his face. "You are very bold to use that tone of voice, Harry. You and your clever cheek..." he shook his head slowly and stared directly in his eyes. "I am worried about Severus being a traitor and I'm taking no chances. If my two most trusted doubt him I have reason to be suspicious."

Harry signed in relief and the praise strengthened him. "I can't believe how much I act like a bloody Gryffindor sometimes," Harry muttered.

The Dark Lord seemed to catch these words. He laughed in his high-pitched way. "You amaze me with your freaking courage."

Harry gave him a grin. "Gryffindor and Slytherin is not a good mix. Slytherins think they are all that, and are very clever and ambitious. When that is combined with bravery and recklessness from Gryffindor... and determination and intelligence from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff..." Harry paused for a moment and began to laugh. "That's _sad_!" He gave the Dark Lord a look of mock hopelessness. "_What _am I to do?"

The Dark Lord smirked. "You definitely have the arrogance and sarcasm part."

Harry glared at him. "That's an _extremely_ kind thing to say!"

The Dark Lord chuckled, than broke off abruptly. "Our time is becoming short, my son. I will talk to you very soon."

"Can you find a more painless way?" Harry mumbled to himself.

"I'll try," he answered in amusement, hearing his words.

"One more thing!"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me...or Caty?"

The Dark Lord closed his eyes and opened them in sudden understanding. "No, I am not angry at you."

"How about Caty?" The anxiousness must have shown on his face, because the Dark Lord smiled in a reassuring way.

"I am not angry at her either."

Harry bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you."

"Of course." The Dark Lord's voice stinged with pleasure. "I wouldn't want to ruin such an approvable relationship. She is a pretty girl."

Harry's vision suddenly became blurred and not just from embarrassment.

"Our time has come to an end. I will see you soon. Mind that you watch Dumbledore closely. He will use anyway to manipulate you."

Suddenly everything went black and Harry could not see his father's strangely concerned expression any longer.

/\\\\\\ /\\\\\\

Please review!! Ask if you have questions!

Click the button,

And you will see,

Just how fast,

Reviewing can be!


	6. Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own plot, Caty, and other characters.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Harry lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running. He had awoken from a vivid dream with his hands pressed over his face. The old scar on his forehead, which was shaped like a bolt of lightning, was burning beneath his fingers as though someone had just pressed a white-hot wire to his skin.

"Poor boy," a soft voice breathed, and Harry stopped moving at once. "He has had to go through so much."

"I know, Lily." A deep man's voice spoke this time.

"He had to live with _Voldemort_," the woman continued. "It's not fair. He probably is so confused. Voldemort is such a monster."

The Dark Lord, a monster? Harry almost yelled in fury.

"I know, Lily," the man repeated. "He will know soon enough."

"Will he be OK?" the woman asked softly.

"He is a Potter! He should be fine!" A more casual voice spoke this time, smoother than the first man's voice, and filled with laughter.

"Sirius!" The woman spoke again. "You are going to wake him up!"

Harry uncertainly blinked open his eyes. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table, which held five or four glasses. One was very large, and was filled to the top with black liquid. Three of them were crystal clear, one larger, one medium, and one smaller. The smallest glass contained a misty blue liquid.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" the soft voice spoke again and he turned to look at the woman with fiery red hair and startling emerald eyes. The healer he had met earlier.

"Horrible," Harry answered in a faint voice. "Like I fell off a building and landed on my head."

The woman smiled faintly. "You didn't fall off a building, but you _did_ knock your head on the floor pretty bad."

"I-I _fainted_?"

"Yes, you've been unconscious for... three weeks."

"_Three weeks_!" Harry stared at her in shock as she nodded sadly. Whatever the Dark Lord did to him was not priceless. "No wonder I feel so terrible!"

The woman nodded and sat on a bed next to him. "Harry, _dear_, do you think you can sit up for a moment?"

Harry silently used his shaking hands to push his aching body up. His hands collapsed and he fell back on the bed, with a small gasp of pain. Suddenly a hand fell on his side.

"It's OK, Harry." It was the deeper voice of the first man.

Harry looked up into a man's face that looked identical to his. The only difference was this man was much older, had brown eyes rather than green, and didn't have a scar on his forehead. The man he had argued with and had hated Death Eaters.

"A-are you my dad?" Harry could hear the wonder in his own voice, and the words came out without a second thought.

The man stared at him for a moment and gave him a nod. "I am, even if you don't want me to be."

Harry looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, cub?"

"The things I said... I-I just..."

"We understand, Harry." The woman grabbed his hand gently and gave him a small kiss on the head. He met her green gaze.

"You're eyes look like mine... You are m-my mother?"

"Yes, my dear. I am Lillian Potter."

Harry stared at them for a moment, but then turned away, blinking away tears. "It must be dreadful to have me as a son," he said bitterly.

"No!" Lillian put her hand on his face and gently turned it back to face her. His face was hard and uncertain. "You are special, Harry."

Harry shook. "It must be _so _special to have a son with a Dark Mark, has killed thousands, and follows a Dark Lord."

"This isn't your fault," she told him softly. "You didn't have a choice."

"Really, cub, this isn't your fault." James stared at him in concern, but his voice was full of certainty.

"Please, just go," Harry whispered, looking away. "I'm a monster. I should be locked up."

"You're not a monster!" Lily cried. "You are a good kid that had to pay for his _parent's_ mistakes!"

"You should just kill me."

"No!" She began to cry.

Harry began to feel guilty. "Shh! Please don't cry. It will be all right."

She continued to cry so Harry reached forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It will be OK."

She slowly stopped sobbing, and Harry felt his eye lids drop. His focus became weary and he realized how exhausted he was as he fell into a nice slumber.

Harry woke in a start. No one was by him in the room. The only thing he knew was the pain was unbearable. He trembled as it filled his body and he tried to move his body. The only result was agony, and he felt sweat all around him. _Father almost killed me. It sure feels like it. _

Harry spent the next hours thinking about what possibly Bellatrix wanted to tell him. The only reason she hadn't spoken up before was because of Snape was in the room. He would have told Dumbledore, that snitch.

And did the Dark Lord want Harry to really sneak around the castle and spy? Right under Dumbledore's nose? What, were they insane?

Harry signed and glanced at the entrance. He used all his power and hesitantly lifted himself up. His back pained from the pressure, as did his arms, but Harry ignored it.

When could he leave this boring heath room?

The doors suddenly creaked and in came Dumbledore, Caty, his mother and father, Sirius Black, and three or four people he could only vaguely recognize.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up yet," a sharp voice scolded him.

Harry dully looked up to stare at the woman he had attacked early with an even neater bun and wearing a maroon robe. Guilt suddenly carved its way to Harry's heart and he looked away.

"Harry?"

Harry wasn't listening, though. He never felt so much grief and blankness at the mention of death and pain. He had killed so many innocent people; some were only for fun and amusement. He had _enjoyed_ it. It was sickening to realize that.

A soft pair of hands touched his face and he glanced up to stare at Caty. Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks and she looked too distressed for words. Her hair was messier and more unkept than normal and huge bags hung under her eyes. Her eyes themselves were dull and lifeless and her face looked deeply pale.

"Caty," he whispered.

Caty embraced him. "Harry," she cried softly. "Harry."

He stared into her green eyes that were very fearful and he pulled her in tighter. "It's going to be all right," he promised her.

"I thought you were dead!" she half-yelled, half-wailed, pushing away. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Harry sighed. "I just might. I'm not use to so much pain in my scar at one time."

Caty looked frantic.

"You can panic when it happens," Harry told her gently. He turned to the other people in the room. "You must have came here for more than just check on my health. What is it that you wanted?"

"He is a clever one," a voice growled. A badly scarred man stepped forward. Harry couldn't help but think that he had been carved through like some piece of wood and the carver had made millions of mistakes. The man was missing one leg, which was replaced with a peg, had a deep gash taken out of his nose, and many gashes were covering him. The most noticeable feature wasn't his beady black eye, but it was a missing hole for another eye. For a replacement the man had used an artificial blue eye that rolled around in the white socket connected to his face. "He'd make a hefty Auror."

Harry winced. An Auror was a bit extreme.

"We are inviting you to join the Order," Dumbledore spoke. "Like Alastor just said, you are clever and skillful enough."

Harry, for once in his lifetime, didn't know what to do. He honestly liked the lord he served, but these people weren't so bad. For one thing they didn't kill him. For two they healed Caty and him. "How do I know you are the right side?" he asked suspiciously.

The battle-scarred man, Alastor, nodded approvingly and tossed a tightly bound newspaper at him. "This might help."

Harry curiously opened it and stared at the opening headline.

**Attack on Wizard Neighborhood! Many killed!**

_The Ministry of Magic leaked out a piece of news, _writes Rita Skeeter, reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, _about a major attack on a famous wizard community. Federal Arrow is homed to thousands of good wizard families and all the houses have been burned to the ground. Many believe the one responsible is You-Know-Who and his followers._

_"We have it under control," a stressed ministry member snapped at us when we asked for information, but is that true?_

_Lots are ready for a new minister, because the current is not doing anything to stop the huge amount of lives being lost._

_"Many of us are becoming concerned on whether or not Fudge is helping at all," comments Edgar Bones, seasoned Auror. "This attack was not deliberately made for only those families. Maybe it is a hinting what will become to all of us if we don't get a new minister and fast."_

_Is this the end to Corniules Fudge's career? Many are voting yes. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seems to be the most obvious choice and he has the Wizardry World's total confidence._

When Harry finished reading the article he stared at them in shock. "Why did he do it? Why _would_ he do it?" He placed his hands on his head. "All those innocent people..." He _must_ have had a reason. Some type of reason.

"Voldemort is dangerous and greedy," Dumbledore said. "He will do anything-kill anyone-to get what he desires most."

Harry shook, the words sinking in. "How could I be such an idiot? How could I not realize...?"

"It's not your fault."

At least five people said that: his parents, Dumbledore, Caty, and the strict lady most recognizable. The one Harry heard most clearly, though, was the strict woman.

He looked up at her with his troubled green gaze.

"It's not my fault?" he asked her, looking away. "It's not my fault I put you under the cruciatus curse?"

The woman didn't flinch. "_No_," she said sternly.

Harry shook his head. "It is. If I had realized-if I had opened my eyes..." Harry turned back to her. "I wouldn't have caused so much pain and greif. All the blood and death..." Harry trembled from head to toe. "_Why-didn't-you-kill-me_?"

Lily fell to her knees, her hands on her face. "You've done nothing wrong," she sobbed. "Why is it so hard for you?"

"Because it is the truth." Harry looked at her, his eyes flickering slightly, and turned to Dumbledore. "I'm tired of this. I need to make up for what I've done. I'll join the Order of Phoenix."

Shock met his words.

"We didn't expect you to agree so fast," Dumbledore spoke.

Harry didn't know whether or not he was joining to help them or to hurt them. He knew he had to talk to his father soon. Harry looked away. "The Dark Lord will not be pleased."

"Who says he has to know?" The man named Sirius spoke.

Harry glanced up at them and then turned to Caty. "Did you join?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes."

Harry sighed again and leaned back. "Just don't give me any important information until I know you can trust me."

He got curious looks at that.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

Harry fixed his gaze on him. "If I still see the Dark Lord as my master I don't think it is time for me to fully gain all the power in your Order. I need more proof that this is the right side."

Albus let out a deep breath. "I thought you were saying you still might follow the Dark Lord."

"That was exactly what I was saying."

He avoided all there revolted stares.

"After _that_ you still will follow him?" Alastor Moody demanded.

Harry looked up sharply. "I've known him my whole life. I've known you for about a month, and I was unconscious through most of it. I think it would be pretty stupid of me to trust you."

"But you know what he did!" Moody continued.

"And my head is full of all these explanations for them. I am sure he had a purpose for-"

"For ruining all those people's lives," Moody interrupted harshly.

Harry shrugged. "I guess that was a little wrong," he confessed.

"_A little_!"

Harry sighed and ignored him.

"If he caught someone torturing his followers what would he do to that person?" Moody demanded.

"Alastor!" Minerva rebuked sharply.

Moody ignored her and continued to stare at Harry.

"Answer the question!"

"He would kill them," Harry whispered, but everyone heard.

"And what did we do?"

"You kept us alive." Harry, sensing where this was going, immediently argued. "You only did it because we are valuable and because I'm the _Boy Who Won't Die_. The Dark Lord would do the same thing."

"Would the Dark Lord heal your friend?" Moody shot back at him.

Harry turned to Caty. He watched her and his eyes went gentle. "No," he whispered. "He would watch her die and scream in agony. He would laugh and try to make it more painful."

"That's dark magic, that is."

For the first time Harry agreed with Alastor Moody. No one should watch such a perfect girl in pain and laugh. Harry glanced up at them and he began to think about all those times the Dark Lord-no _Voldemort_-had done cruel and heart-less things.

Harry dug deep within the heart of each of the people standing there, searching through their minds with legilimency.

"I trust all of you. I am ready. I think it is time to show you everything."

* * *

Please Review! Ask away! Sorry for the cliffhanger!

Click the button,

And you will see,

Just how fast,

Reviewing can be!


	7. The Truth Unfolds

Hello everyone! Thank you if you reviewed! Here's my next chapter!

Disclaimer:Don't own Harry Potter. Only own Caty, plot, and characters you don't know.

* * *

"Everyone stand by me," Harry told them. "I'm going to find one of my memories and show it to you." Harry concentrated very hard and suddenly a large screen showed up. Everyone stared at it and looked at his memory.

"Harry Potter," a voice hissed.

"The Dark Lord," Snape whispered.

They all watched Harry blink and look strait into the Dark Lord's face. He looked just as inraged as before. His eyes shined with the same fury and his white face seemed just as white.

"My lord," Harry whispered in the memory. He fell to his knees infront of him.

"This is weird," Minerva gasped.

"Shh!" Moody growled.

"Are you hurt?" The Dark Lord reached forward and pulled him back on the chair.

"No, Father." Harry on the screen gritted his teeth.

Harry watched everyone shudder at that.

"_Father_!" Sirius and James spat in unison.

"You don't _look_ well." The Dark Lord's red eyes narrowed. "I don't see you as weak if you admit you are injuried."

"I don't believe that," Moody muttered.

Minerva, Lily, James, and Sirius glared at him to be silent.

"Dumbeldore did a little torturing. As well, all the anger isn't helping," Harry confessed, rolling his eyes. "My scar has been killing me."

The Dark Lord smirked. "For that I am sorry. It was necessary to be able to talk to you."

"He caused pain so he could talk to you?" Caty hissed.

Harry ignored her and watched himself nod and look around the room. He was surrounded by large dark floors and walls, the only light coming from the ajar door, and the large, stony fireplace. The fireplace flickered from the ashes, the fire starting to die down slowly, and the warmth began to escape. A large rug layed on the floor beside them, and two brown chairs, where he and the Dark Lord sat.

"Where are we, Father?" the boy on the screen asked.

He eased back in his chair. "Riddle Mansion. It used to be my father's house."

"Riddle Mansion!" Moody exclaimed. "That's his location!"

"Shh!" Everyone ordered together. "Listen!"

"_Used_ to be?" The memory of Harry asked.

"I killed him around the time of my sixth year." The Dark Lord seemed so very unbothered by this, and watched Harry in interest.

"That's sickening," Sirius growled.

Harry, the memory, watched him closely. "I see."

"Enough talk," the Dark Lord continued. "We only have so much time. Here's the deal: I need you to escape Dumbledore and the Order after you do a little sneaking around. Bellatrix knows what to do. Talk with her. I have recently discovered _why_ she got captured. I need you to find out all the weaknesses of the castle. I want information. You are going to spy for me."

Everyone turned to stare at Harry. He shrugged. "Told you," he said carelessly.

They sighed and all turned back to the screen.

"Isn't that what Snape is for?" Harry asked curiously, a touch of impatience showing. "Or have you finally caught on to him being a spy? I doubt it will work with him watching me so closely."

"You question me?" He gave him a menacing stare. "_You_, my _servant_?"

"I am _not _your servant, _Voldemort_. I am your_ son_, not a common Death Eater." Harry almost flinched at his own daring.

Everyone smirked at the real Harry, besides Snape who just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

The Dark Lord gave him an amused glance and a cold smile carved its way onto his face. "You are very bold to use that tone of voice, Harry. You and your clever cheek..." he shook his head slowly and stared directly in his eyes. "I am worried about Severus being a traitor and I'm taking no chances. If my two most trusted doubt him I have reason to be suspicious."

"That's not good," Dumbeldore muttered.

"Not good at all," Snape agreed, shooting a glare at Harry. "You just had to tell him!"

"You threatened me!" Harry spat.

"Shh!"

They all turned back to the memory on the screen.

The Harry on the screen signed in relief and looked as if the praise strengthened him. "I can't believe how much I act like a bloody Gryffindor sometimes," he muttered.

"In other words he acted like an idiot," Snape muttered crossly and everyone in the room glared at him, including Dumbeldore.

The Dark Lord seemed to catch these words. He laughed in his high-pitched way. "You amaze me with your freaking courage."

"Gryffindor through and through!" James exclaimed proudly.

The past Harry gave him a grin. "Gryffindor and Slytherin is not a good mix. Slytherins think they are all that, and are very clever and ambitious. When that is combinded with bravery and recklessness from Gryffindor... and determination and intelligence from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff..." Harry paused for a moment and began to laugh. "That's _sad_!" He gave the Dark Lord a look of mock hopelessness. "_What _am I to do?"

"Uh oh," Harry heard Minerva mutter. "Her comes another Fred and George."

The Dark Lord smirked. "You definetly have the arrogance and sarcasm part."

Harry watched himself glare at the Dark Lord. "That's an _extremely_ kind thing to say!" he heard his voice growl on the screen.

The Dark Lord chuckled, then broke off abruptly. "Our time is becoming short, my son. I will talk to you very soon."

"Can you find a more painless way?" Harry mumbled to himself.

"Hear, hear!" The real Harry agreed softly to himself.

"I'll try," Voldemort answered in amusement, hearing his words.

"One more thing!"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me... or Caty?"

The Dark Lord closed his eyes and opened them in sudden understanding. "No, I am not angry at you."

"How about Caty?" The anxiousy showed bright on his face, but the Dark Lord smiled in a reasurring way.

"I am not angry at her either."

Harry bowed his head in grattitude. "Thank you."

"Of course." The Dark Lord's voice stinged with pleasure. "I wouldn't want to ruin such an approvable relationship. She is a pretty girl."

The real Harry and Caty blushed.

Harry's vision suddenly became blurred, as did the screen.

"Our time has come to an end. I will see you soon. Mind that you watch Dumbledore closely. He will use anyway to manipulate you."

Suddenly everything went black on the projector and Harry, nor anybody else, could not see the Dark Lord's strangely concerned expression any longer.

The memory left and Harry flicked his hand and the screen vanished. "That is what caused me to faint for three weeks."

They all stared at him; some mistrusful, some curious, some protective, some calm, some very upset.

"You don't have to trust me, but I hope you do," Harry continued.

Dumbeldore, after sharing looks and nods with everyone else in the room, walked forward and placed his hand on Harry's head. "I, Albus Dumbeldore, leader of the light, pronounce Harry James Potter a member of the Order of Phoenix."

Harry stared at him in shock and soon claps were heard all around the room.

"Who's Fred and George?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Fred and George Weasley, the biggest trouble-makers in our school," Minerva answered, her lips pursed.

Harry grinned. "Excellent. I want to meet them."

Minerva looked ready to cry. "You are not young man!"

James and Sirius laughed together. "There is our little Marauder!" James exclaimed.

"Hogwarts beware!" Sirius added.

Minerva looked ready to throw something. "I will _not_ put up with another group of Marauders!"

"Little late for that, my dear Proffesor," James told her.

Sirius laughed. "Prongs is right. It is _way_ too late."

"Shall we put him under _the test_?" James asked.

"What test?" Harry asked.

"Not just _any_ test," Sirius told him. "_The_ _test_!"

"What?" Harry repeated.

_"The test of the century to decided if you are worthy to be a prankster,"_ Sirius and James exclaimed.

"Oh," Harry said. "_That_ test."

"Heaven help us," Minerva choked.

"Now, now, dear Proffesor, don't you want another wonderful seven years at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," she muttered. "_Alive_."

Harry laughed with everyone else in the room besides Sirius and James.

"We would never harm anyone!" James put his hand to his heart as if offended.

"Never!" Sirius agreed in an innocent voice.

"_Yeah right_," Lily muttered.

"Not helping!" Sirius growled at her.

Harry laughed until he saw Dumbeldore beckon to him. Harry walked up to him. "I'm sorry, sir," he told him quietly. "I betrayed your trust." Harry bowed his head.

Dumeldore shook his head. "Not at all, Harry. You did exactly what I would want you to do. You showed me and the Order that memory and asked to join the Order. You are worthy, Harry, and I've never been more proud in my life."

Harry felt as if he didn't deserve the praise, but he looked up and smiled a true smile for once. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know the truth."

Dumbeldore beamed. "Next week is an Order meeting. I'll introduce you to everyone then."

Harry nodded. "I will finally be on the right side."

I'm sorry it's so short! I might update later today. I will be gone for four days at a camp so bare with me please!

Please review! It makes my day! I might update faster 2!

Click the button,

and you will see,

just how quick,

reviewing can be!


	8. The Order of Phoenix

Disclaimer: you know the deal. Do not own Harry Potter. Only own Caty, other characters you don't know, and plot.

Please review!

On to the story!

* * *

_"George! Fred!" _A dumpy red-haired woman screeched as Harry, Caty, his parents, all the teachers, and Sirius came through the door._ "I thought I told you not to use those weird inventions of yours!"_

A tall red hair boy with brown eyes, freckles all over his face, and dressed in jeans and a red shirt stood before her. "Calm down, Mum. I swear it won't kill him."

_"Kill him!" _The woman yelled back. _"He was a pink canary!"_

The tall boy laughed and a boy with exactly the same appearance as him, except dressed in jeans and a blue shirt, walked next to him.

"Did you want something, Mother Dearest?" he asked sweetly.

"When your father gets home, Fred!"

The boy with the blue shirt, Fred, sighed. "Honestly woman, Dad won't care."

"You and George are in big trouble for turning your brother into a bird! Your father will be furious!"

"Will not," George, the boy with the red shirt, muttered. "He will probably laugh to death."

"I heard that, young man!" The Mother scolded. "Your father will _not_ be happy!"

"She said that last time when we drove around in his flying car," Fred added under his breath. "He only asked us how well it worked and pretended to ground us."

"Molly!" Lily said quickly before she could retort. "How are you?"

"Lily, darling!" The woman, or Molly, ran up to her and gave her a hug. Suddenly she stepped back in embarrassment. "How long have you been here?"

"About three minutes," James told her. "I wish we got to see the canary, though."

This made Molly scowl. "Those boys!"

"Prongs! Padfoot!" Fred yelled.

"Padfoot! Prongs!" George countered.

Sirius and James laughed and smiled.

"How are our two favorite pranksters holding up?" Sirius asked.

"Favorite pranksters!" Fred exclaimed, putting a hand to his heart. "You flatter us."

"You two pull great pranks!" Sirius told them. "My personal favorite was when you changed Snape's clothes and hair red!"

There was a growl heard from behind Harry.

"That was _pretty_ great!" George agreed. "But we had a whole year of detention with the greasy git!"

"I heard that!" Snape growled from the back. "You have a week worth of detention when you get back, Mr. Weasley."

"Only a week?!" George exclaimed. "You're going soft, Professor!"

Snape glared at him. "A month, then."

"Two months!"

"Five!" Snape spat.

"Ten!"

"A year!" Snape glared at them, daring them to argue.

"Deal!" Fred and George exclaimed together.

Molly shook her head. "I worry about them sometimes."

Harry just watched in amusement. "They aren't afraid of Snape?" He muttered to Caty. "They must be Gryffindors."

She laughed. "And to think you thought three _days_ was bad!"

Molly turned to them curiously. "Who are they? New members? I swear-" she broke off after sucking in his appearance. "Harry?" she whispered.

Harry reddened and nodded. "Yes."

Fred and George turned to him in shock.

"H-Harr-ry P-Potter?" Fred managed to stutter out.

Harry sighed. "Yes," he agreed regretfully.

"What is all this commotion?" A younger boy asked, almost like a smaller copy of his brothers, and he trudged down the stairs. "Are you still yelling at them for turning me into a canar-" he broke off as he saw all the people. "Is it another Order meeting?"

"I thought you were dead," Molly whispered. "I don't understand."

"Who was dead?" the boy asked instantly.

"We'll explain when everyone is here," Dumbledore told her, stepping forward. "Young Harry here is now a member."

"Harry? Who's Harry?" the boy asked stupidly.

"Harry Potter, you idiot!" Fred exclaimed at him.

Ron turned to Harry in awe, his mouth hanging open.

"Who's this?" Molly asked, turning to Caty.

"I'm Catherine Lestrange," Caty told her quietly.

Molly paled. "Daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphes Lestrange?"

"Yes," she whispered, looking at her feet.

Molly smiled kindly at her, color flooding back. "It's OK, dearie."

She glanced up in suprise. "You don't care who my parents are?"

"Of course not, Catherine."

Caty grinned at her and blinked gratefully. "Thank you."

She nodded and turned to her sons. "Go upstairs. This is Order stuff."

The three sons glared at her.

"We are older then them!" Fred argued, beckoning to Caty and Harry.

"We are of age!" George added.

"I'm sixteen!" the youngest put in.

"Enough!" Molly ordered. "You are too young!"

"They are too!" Fred retorted, gesturing back to the two teenages.

Molly turned to Dumbledore suddenly. "They _are _young, Albus."

Albus smiled at her sadly. "They are already in danger so there is nothing we can do. As for experience, you may find they are more powerful then maybe myself."

"Albus! Surely not?" Molly said, looking as if that was impossible.

"They can do wandless magic," Minerva told her, jumping into the conversation.

"And they know what Voldemort is like," Lily added.

Molly flinched. "How could they?"

Harry closed his eyes and opened them suddenly. "I don't think now is the best time," Harry began, flashing a look at the boys.

Molly looked confused and followed his gaze to her sons. "Go! Now!"

"Molly?" A voice suddenly called. A taller older man with balding red hair and kind brown eyes came in. He took everyone in. "Order meeting?"

"Yes, Arthur, but the boys won't leave!" Molly growled, narrowing her eyes at the three boys.

"Maybe it's time they joined the Order, dear," Arthur suggested softly. "They are old enough."

"It's too dangerous!" Molly protested at once.

"They are in the danger, no matter if you like it or not, already," Arthur pointed out.

Molly sighed. "Very well," she said grudgingly. "But they can't go on any dangerous missions."

"Yes!" the three boys cheered together.

Molly looked very worried, but she turned back to everyone. "Into the kitchen I suppose."

Harry noticed Arthur staring. "Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley," Harry said quickly, clasping his hand. "I'm Harry-"

"Potter," he finished, staring at him, his face very astonished.

"Yes," he muttered in fake cheerfulness. "_Harry Potter_."

"We'll explain it all later, Arthur," Lily told him while they headed towards the kitchen in Number Two, Grimmauld Place.

"Explain what?" Arthur was looking very faint. "How your son has come back from the dead?"

"He never died," Lily whispered.

"Is there any other secrets you care to share with us?" Arthur asked harshly. "Was your other son a twin perhaps?"

Harry didn't have time to think about what Arthur said because he had turned to his mother.

Lily had visable tears in her eyes. "Lewis is not a twin," she said shakily. "We told you we would explain later."

_Who's Lewis? _Harry asked himself, then pushed it into the back of his mind.

"If you have found a way to bring back the dead, do share! Some of us have lost lives, as well!"

Silent tears fell down Lily's cheeks.

"Charlie is dead, Arthur," James spoke sternly. "We just discovered Harry was alive and you think I don't know what you've been through?"

"Arthur-" Minerva tried to speak.

"At least your son is here right now!" Arthur began to yell, causing Lily to shrink back and cry more.

"Enough," Harry spoke softly. "Enough."

Everyone turned to him and was surprised to see the look of outrage on his face.

"I would think," Harry continued in a deadly whisper, "that you wouldn't try to cause more pain for your fellow comrades. Have you no hope? This is not why I joined the Order. I want faith and peace. You are acting like cowards. And trust me when I say cowards for I know exactly who they are." Silence met his words and he looked around. "For years I have spent life with the Dark Side," he spoke a little louder. "They lived on pain, on suffering. They loved insulting one another. They enjoyed causing death. They were pleased to follow a murderous maniac.

"You are not like them," he continued. "You should not act like them." Harry turned to Arthur, his eyes meeting his, and he tried to be gentle. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Weasley, but shouldn't you be celebrating the life of your other children? Bringing your anger onto a fellow member will not bring Charlie back. I know what is like to feel sorrow and grief and I'm sure many others in this room do as well; you're not alone. I've been in the dark, Mr. Weasley. You don't want to be there. You don't now what it is like.

"If you start loing to the future instead of the past, you will find the tranquility in your heart you need." Harry placed his gaze to the floor.

It was so quiet. Harry actually liked the hush of the room, the wind coursing through the house.

When Harry looked up tears were in Mr. Weasley's eyes. Harry looked around the room and noticed almost everyone was crying, some trying to hide it, while others broke down. When Harry got to Snape he realized he was the only unemotional one, even Dumbledore shedding a few tears.

"Thank you," came the hoarse whisper of Arthur. "Thank you for forcing me to take in the truth."

Harry turned to everyone in the room. "You may wonder why you receive so much hardship. I know you each have had your own share of pain. I know the truth, though. Without trials you would live in fear, awaiting the worst for it had never come. The important thing is to never stay in the dark tunnel, but always search for the light. I have discovered you can find happiness in the strangest places; all you have to do is turn on the light." Harry's hand waved over a unlit candle close by and a flame burst through. "There is always hope, my friends. United we can destroy those who call themselves Death Eaters."

Albus Dumbledore began to clap, stray tears in his eyes, and soon everyone was applauding for Harry, excluding Snape. As Harry looked around he noticed that more people had arrived. How long they were there he didn't know, but he could tell that they were all touched by his words. Harry's parents were looking so proud, including his godfather. Harry closed his eyes and began to do the one thing he took most pleasure in: think.

Harry loved to think. Sometimes he would just sit and stare into a lake and think. When he layed in bed he was really spending hours thinking. When he went silent he would be thinking. Harry even had a knack for quick-thinking. His mind was a treasure and he loved using it. No matter what time of day or what was happening. His first solution was to relax, take a deep breath, and think. Harry loved thinking.

_What if they think I am some hero? _He asked himself. _What if they are expecting some amazing leader of the light? I'm not amazing. I'm not exactly light. With the Dark Mark I am more dark. What if they find out how much of a monster I am and finish me off for good? _Harry gulped. Suddenly, realizing how stupid he was being, he cleared his mind of all thoughts and entered reality again.

"It looks like everyone is here," Dumbledore spoke. "I guess we'll head in the kitchen, now."

With his words the crowd of people headed through an ajar door and Harry watched them. The faces were suddenly more prominent and vivid then before. He recognized each one of them and he remembered how he had seen each of them in the battle. He had been on the dark, them on the light.

What if they never forgive him? What if he had killed some of their love ones? And most of all what if he wasn't on the light side at all?

"Harry?" A soft voice prompted me.

Harry turned. It was Caty. Harry sighed. "Yes. I-I'm coming." Harry silently followed her, pretending not to notice the concerned glances she was shooting him, into the large kitchen.

The first thing Harry noticed was that the room was a gigantic rectangle. The kitchen consisted of all your modern day things and the walls were brown, the tile checkered in gray and white. A large wooden table layed beside that and all the Order members were sitting down. Harry walked with Caty to the only open sits: the two next to Snape and a pale man, from earlier, with sandy hair.

"Harry," the pale man welcomed as Harry sat next to him, smirking at Caty who had shot a glare at him after taking a seat by Snape. Snape even glowered at the seating. "I'm Remus Lupin," the man continuing, turning Harry's attention back to him. "You probably don't remember me, but I am your other godfather, and a good friend of your parents."

A rush of affection came to Harry. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin," he said brightly. "I hope you are as much fun as Sirius." Harry had been spending plenty of free time with his parents and godfather over the past week or two.

"You can call me Remus, Harry," Remus said immediately, beaming. "Or Moony if you prefer. That was my nickname."

"OK, Moony." Harry let out a true smile. "So what do you do for the Order?"

This made the little color he had slip away. "I try to convince other creatures, especially werewolves, to join our cause."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Harry asked tentatively.

Remus sighed. "I'm ready made for it."

"Y-You're not a werewolf, are you?" Harry gasped.

Remus met his gaze in shock.

"I didn't mean to offend," Harry apologized quickly.

"Don't be sorry," Remus told him faintly, "it's true. I was bitten when I was a young boy." Remus looked down, as if expecting Harry to edge away because of it.

Harry put a hand on him and he looked up in surprise. "I don't care that you are a werewolf, Remus," Harry spoke sternly. "You are in the Order and friends with my parents so I know that you are good. It is not your fault and you should never blame it upon yourself."

Remus watched Harry in appreciation. "You really have a hand at encouraging people."

Harry laughed. "Practice with myself."

Remus's face darkened. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

Harry gave him a weak smile. "I am too. At least I know now."

Remus nodded. "Good thing or everyone would be depressed."

Harry flushed. "Yes, well..."

Remus grinned at his godson. "Almost as fluent as your father."

Harry whacked him on the arm.

"Hey!" Remus growled teasingly.

Harry stuck his tongue out. "You'll rue the day you insulted me!"

"Rue?"

Harry smirked. "Regret."

"I see," Remus relpied with a nod until the words suddenly sunk in. This made him look anxious. "You wouldn't pull a prank on your godfather, would you now?"

Harry grinned evily. "Perhaps," he spoke in a menacing voice.

Remus looked very pale now. "Oh, no."

"We have gathered here today," Dumbledore began loudly and it grew silent. "For recent events. Please help me welcome our two new members, Catherine Lestrange and Harry Potter."

There was light clapping at this and everyone murmured a congratulations, some very shocked.

"We also are going to aclaim three new members," Dumbeldore began.

"Four," Fred interrupted hesitantly, motioning to a girl of about fifteen with long red hair, cute freckles, a small nose, a pair of brown eyes, and a nice figure.

"_Ginerva Weasley_!" Molly began her rant. "The boys I will allow, but definitely not you!"

Ginerva glared at her mother. "I'm only a year younger then Ron and two less than Fred and George!"

Molly fumed. "You are _too young_!"

"That won't stop Voldemort from killing me!" Ginerva snapped back, looking very much like her mother.

Molly stared at her daughter in shock. "V-Very well."

Ginerva looked surprised, but very pleased.

"As I was saying," Dumbeldore continued, flashing an amused glance at the bickering family, "we have _four _new members to make now." He beamed. "Fred Weasley, come forth."

Fred came forward confidently and her grinned with triumph.

"Fred Ethan Weasley," Dumbeldore began. "Will you stand for the light and never waver from the truth and justice of the Order of Phoenix?"

"I will," he answered.

"And will you fight to protect those you love, those you hate, and those you don't know?"

"I will."

"And will you, Fred Ethan Weasley, stand with us until you die?"

"I will."

Dumbeldore nodded and placed a hand on his head. "I, Albus Dumbledore, hear-by commend Fred Ethan Weasley a member of the Order of Phoenix."

There was clapping heard around the room and Dumbledore started to repeat the process with the other three Weasley children. To Harry's surprise, Ginny, or Ginerva, was the one who sounded most certain.

"Very well. News?"

Moody began to speak. "Our patrols are going smoothly and we have found and captured a few Death Eaters."

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Kingsley?"

The man, Kingsley, was a bald black wizard across from Harry. He spoke in a deep, slow voice and had a single gold hoop in his ear. "They are starting to infiltrate the ministry, but we have it under control. I have made sure we can trust nearly everyone who has a great significance."

Dumbledore nodded. "Remus?"

"We have used veritaserum to get information from Bellatrix Lestrange, but it didn't work at all."

"Maybe our potions master is slacking," Sirius sneered.

Snape glared at him. "I highly doubt it was my-"

"It's pointless to try veritaserum," Harry cut the argument off impatiently. "The Dark Lord made a spell that once you are branded, the veritaserum will not work on you." Harry suddenly looked at Dumbledore. "Anyways, now that Snape is finished, maybe I could-"

"No," James interupted his son harshly, looking suddenly pale. "You can't go back to-to _him_!"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Well, I could tell the Dark Lord that Snape is trustworthy when he visits me in a dream again..." he managed to voice out.

"No!" Lily protested. "Absoulutely not!" She turned to Albus. "Couldn't you do something to stop these-these _dreams_?"

"If I could, I wouldn't," Albus told her softly. "They might prove useful."

"Prove useful!" she screeched. "They almost killed him last time!"

"_I_ could go undercover," Caty suggested.

"_No_,"Harry told her coldly. "You aren't going anywhere near him without me."

"No one is," Dumbledore spoke calmly. "We can manage without a spy until you can talk to him, Harry."

"What if I am called?" Snape spoke in a strange tone.

Harry smirked. "You won't be."

"How can you be sure?" Snape asked coldly.

"I had a vision," Harry told him simply, recalling a dream he had last night.

Snape nodded curtly and turned to Dumbledore. "Anything you want to say, Headmaster?"

"Only that we need to keep alert, strong, and optimistic," Dumbeldore replied cheerfully. "I am sure if any of you need a pep talk, Harry will be here."

There were some laughs and smiles at that as people began to file out. A woman approached Harry, though. She had long, straight, and black hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

"Hi, Harry," she spoke to him in a soft voice. "You might not remember me, but I am Kristen Potter. I am your mother's good friend and I'm your dad's younger sister."

Harry smiled at her, realizing he did recognize her. "I remember you."

She brightened. "Oh, good!" Kristen was speaking louder and with much relief. With a small laugh, she added, "I hoped you would."

Harry watched her curiously. "I never knew Dad had a sister."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was the unlucky one. You have no idea how bad it is to be the younger sister of the most annoying person in the wizardry world."

Harry grinned. "He does sound rather horrible."

"He's a bid pussy cat, though," Kristen told him, bemused. "Not to mention _very _protective," she added with a frown. "One guy talks to me and he goes frantic." Her eyes sparked in anger. "He kissed girls left and right before he went out with your mom!" She shook her head. "Filthy hypocrite."

"I know what you mean."

Kristen turned to him quickly. "He's a Father. You have been gone for so long and he doesn't want to lose you again."

Harry groaned and nodded. "I am used to people being protective. The first fight I ever had was that last battle against you guys."

"Really?" Kristen looked curious. "Voldemort didn't allow you to fight."

"You could say he was worried about my safety."

"I see." She paused for a moment before giving him a small hug. Once she let go, she smiled at him. "I have to get going," Kristen told him. "Nice to see you, Harry."

"You too," Harry whispered as she left. "You too." With a lighter heart, he headed tor wards the door after her. The Order of the Phoenix may not be so bad after all.

* * *

Please review! You know you want to! And I know Kristen is not in the books. She is a OC. Please don't flame me!

Click the button,

and you will see,

just how quick,

rewiewing can be!


	9. Authors Note!

Hey everyone. I know we all dread these so I'll get it over with. Okay I have a bunch of hits but **no one is reviewing. **Come on! I have two more chapter written, but I won't post until you tell me you want them!

_REVIEW!! **It's as simple as that. You read it, please review it! It makes me feel so much better!**_

**_Come on._**

**_Just click the button,_**

**_and you will see,_**

**_just how fast,_**

**_rewieing can be!_**

_And while your at it please add me to your story alert or something! It makes my day!_

_Love you all!_

_Thanks for everyone who has reviewed. You guys rock!_

_-Hope_


	10. Just Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Caty, plot, and other characters you don't know.

Wow thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to authors alert or something! Keep it up!

Oh and a special thanks to they call me MARGE for such an awesome review! That really lifted my spirits!

R/R!

* * *

"Hey! Harry!"

Harry turned to see the two Weasley boys waving at him from across the great hall, a large room with four tables, each having a different banner infront of them. One was blue with a black raven; another was yellow with a black badger; the one on the far left was green with a menacing silver snake; the last one, on the far right, had a red banner with a gold lion. Farther forward, was a set of steps leading to the teacher's table. The whole room was lit by candles.

_What are they doing here? _Harry asked himself. With a small shrug, he headed towards them, where the red banner was.

"Come sit with us," one of the twins told Harry as the other beckoned to the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks-what is your name again?"

"Fred," the twin who had spoken earlier reminded him.

"No, I'm Fred!" the other protested.

"Only joking, I'm George," the first twin spoke again.

"You can tell who we are, Harry," Fred spoke, "by our shirts for the day. I'm wearing blue," he added, as he pointed to his navy shirt, "while George is wearing red."

George sighed. "Where is ickle Ronnikins?"

Fred smirked. "He slept in-"

"Again-"

"For the thirtieth time-"

"This summer," George finished.

"It's creepy how you do that," Harry told them, amused.

"Comes with the whole twin thing," Fred explained. "Now let's eat! I'm starving!"

The three teenagers sat down and piled food, which contained anything imaginable, high onto their plates.

"So, Harry," Fred began to talk after a while. "Know what house you'll be in?"

"No one knows for sure, of course," George told him. "Us Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for ages, as well the Potters. The Malfoys are another family who have been in a certain house, Slytherin, for ages."

"The _Malfoys_?" Harry echoed. "As in Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco."

"That's them." Fred looked very disgusted. "Pureblood and trouble when you see it."

"That's for sure," Harry muttered. He recalled the times he had seem them and sighed. Draco wasn't too bad, but Lucius, Draco's father, and Narcissa, his mother, were horrible.

"Hey guys," a voice spoke sleepily. Ron was heading torward them, rubbing his eyes with tiredness.

"Glad you could make it," Fred said sarcastically.

"Sure," Ron mumbled as he plopped down beside Harry. "Hello," he muttered to Harry.

"Hello," Harry answered warily. turning back to his food. He quickly demolished it before hopping to his feet."I'm going to play some Quidditch-"

Ron suddenly jumped to his feet, losing all drowsiness. "Can I come?"

Harry smirked in amusement. "If you want. Caty told me she would meet us there."

"Forge and I would like to play," George told him.

"I agree with Gred," Fred added.

"We need another player to make the teams even."

"Ginny can play!" Ron suggested. "I can go get her. Meet you down at the Quidditch pitch."

Harry, Fred, and George nodded before he whisked away.

"Let's go," Fred said, heading out the door with Harry and George following.

"You play much Quidditch, Harry?" George asked.

"Plenty."

"What's your favorite position?" Fred questioned.

"Seeker!" Harry beamed. "Chaser isn't bad either," he added after a second thought."

"You any good?" Fred continued.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he told them mysteriously as they reached a large, green field surrounded by seats. Three large hoops were on either side, all three at different heights.

Harry immediately pulled out his wand, yelling, _"Accio Firebolt!"_

His brown and shiny broom cam soaring to him after about five minutes of blank silence. Pleased that his spell worked from such a long distance, he leaped into the air to land on his broom. With a satisfied grin, Harry soared up. Once he was high enough that the dark clouds threatened him, he pulled down in a dive. The blood pounded in his ears as a rush of excitement filled his senses. He heard gasps of amazement as he pulled up about one foot away from the ground, his feet brushing against the grass.

He glanced up, expecting only the twins, but all the teachers were there, mouths open wide. Caty, Ginny, and Ron were beside them. Caty was rolling her eyes, trying to keep from smiling, while Ron and Ginny watched in awe.

Harry blushed in embarrassment, not knowing he had such a big audience.

"Harry James Potter!" His mother screeched, looking panicked. "If I ever see you do that again, I swear-"

"That's my son," James interrupted his wife proudly. "He is as talented as the old man."

Sirius grinned and laughed. "Gryffindor will conquer all! Slytherin will lose for sure! Take that,_Snivellus_!"

Harry observed Snape turn to glare at them. "How do you even know he will be in Slytherin, _Dog_?" he spat, his eyes slits. "I don't think the Dark Lord's adopted son would be in _Gryffindor_!"

Everyone froze, including Harry.

"He will be," James whispered coldly. It was quiet, but everyone could hear him, even over the roar of the wind.

A bitter smile carved its way onto Snape's face, "You can't be so sure. You know Mr. Potter is much darker than you care to notice."

Everyone turned to stare at Harry. Harry looked down, wondering how Quidditch suddenly turned into a huge decision.

"Leave him alone!" Caty yelled suddenly with a growl in her tone. "He didn't ask for this! Don't you think he has it hard enough without all this?"

Harry gave her a grateful look, glad his best friend (and girlfriend) was Caty.

The teacher slowly disembarked, including his parents. Professor McGonagall gave him a reassuring smile before following. Snape gave him a small nod, that went unnoticed by all the others, and a glint in his eyes told Harry he was up to something. Soon, Harry was left with the Weasleys and Caty.

"We'll do this another time," Fred said quickly, seeing their need for privacy. He motioned for his family to follow and they headed back to the castle.

"Thank you," Harry murmured. "I was having a difficult time."

"Whenever you need me," Caty promised.

Harry leaned in to touch his lips with hers. His heart beated frantically as he touched her face and she threw her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist all pulled her closer. The kiss want from sweet to more intense. They pulled apart for a second, drawing breath, before Harry moved his hands from her face down to her waist again. He pulled back, staring deep into her eyes, and whispered her name before she leaned forward. She placed her hands on his chest as he kissed hard back, his kissing becoming more searching. She pulled him down to the ground with her, parting lips.

"You're amazing, Harry," Caty whispered.

He pulled her on top of him, kissing her with passion. They stopped after a little and Caty rolled off him, gasping. Harry sat up, putting his arms tightly around her as she leaned into his chest.

"No, you're amazing, Caty," Harry argued softly. "I care for you more then you know. I would do anything for you." His gaze hardened as he guessed what she was thinking. "No, absolutely not."

"Please Harry!" She begged, looked into his emerald eyes.

"I don't want you to spy, Caty! You know that! It's too dangerous!"

"He'll get suspicious!" Caty argued back.

"No."

"Harry!"

"No, Caty!"

"Why?" She drilled him, pulling back from his grasp.

"I don't want him anywhere near you," he murmured, holding her hand tightly.

"I can do this," she told him, determination flashing in her eyes.

"Caty," he pleaded. "One day without your outrageous demand!"

"For me, Harry," she whispered, her warm breath in his face. She kissed his cheek, running her lips down from there to his shoulder.

Harry watched her. "It's so horrible for someone to be so tempting," he growled playfully, smiling at her.

"Please, Harry?"

The smile left his lips. "Drop it Caty."

She huffed, glaring at the ground.

"Why do you want this so much, anyway?"

"I want to help!" she told him furiously. "I'm sick and tired of watching the adults to all the work!"

Harry sighed. "You're so stubborn."

A soft rustle was heard from the bushes and Harry spun instantly around. He met the black gaze of a green snake slithering out of the bushes.

_"Reed!"_Harry hissed in parseltounge. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"I have a message for you master,"_ Reed informed him.

Harry watched Reed in interest. _"Go on,"_ he urged.

_"Your father repeats that he wants you to spy on the Order. He suggests you use me to communicate. I can be a messenger for you two."_

Harry viewed Reed, nodded, and a bubble of uncertainty grew in his stomach. He felt sick. _"Tell my father," _he ordered in the snake-language, trying to stay calm, _"that I will keep in touch. I have joined the Order and will do all in my power to learn their secrets."_

Reed bowed his head. _"Goodbye Master. Stay safe. Your father wants you to remember who you are, young prince."_

_"Goodbye Reed," _Harry whispered. _"Tell my father I'll remember."_

Reed bowed his head again and slithered away.

Harry began to wonder if this was really worth it. He never knew choosing sides could be so challenging. He heaved a mighty sigh.

"What did Reed tell you?" Caty asked softly, forgetting her frustration at Harry.

"My father wanted to remind me that I am spying for him. We will use Reed to contact each other."

Caty stiffened and touched Harry's face. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I guess Snape will have to teach me how to be a double agent."

"Both of us," Caty hissed. "We're in this together."

Harry sighed. "Okay, Caty, but you aren't going out of my sight."

Caty nodded glumly.

Harry gave her a squeeze on the shoulder as he thought about the parting line. The Dark Lord wanted to remind him who he is. Harry began to think about who he was: The Dark Heir and Boy-Who-Lived. _I'm more than that,_ Harry thought. _They may think I am only the Boy-Who-Lived or the Dark Heir, but I will never be either. I'll be Harry._

Harry smiled.

_Just Harry._

* * *

_Poor Harry! He has so much pressure!_

_Did you like the HPCL?_

_Authors note: Dumbledore was not one of the teachers there. Also, I got some of this idea from mark my words. _

_Please review! It makes my day!_

_Click the button,_

_and you will see,_

_just how quick,_

_reviewing can be!_

_Thanks again to all who reviewed! Any questions just ask! And PLEASE review!!_


	11. Lemon Drop?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Only own Caty, other OCs, and plot!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed!**

**Also, what house do you want Harry to be in? Tell me in your review! **

* * *

Harry stared at the old, wise headmaster in shock. "We're what?" he asked faintly.

"You and Caty are going to go to school as sixth years," Dumbledore repeated.

Caty leaped up in joy from where she sat in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I've always wanted to go," she said happily.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," Harry murmured. He leaned back in his chair, pondering the thought of him in uniform. He had always wanted to go to this school when he was younger. The idea of being with other kids his age and learning magic was a great prospect. Though in the middle of a war, with as much stress as it is, maybe it isn't a good idea.

"Something's on your mind," Dumbledore pressed, watching Harry intently.

"What would you say?" Harry wondered quietly. "Harry Potter never was dead? He defeated the Dark Lord? He lived with Voldemort for fifteen years?" Harry felt his temper rise, blood pounding in his ears and his hands clenched tightly together. "I don't even know anything about this side yet!"

"Your parents will explain-"Dumbledore started.

"Will explain what?" Harry intervened, sharper than he realized. "That I have a secret sister and brother they won't even tell me about?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes wearily. "They haven't told Lewis and Vanessa about you yet."

"Why not?" Caty demanded instantly. "They need to know!"

"There worried on how they will react," Dumbledore said calmly.

"So you just want me to walk up to them randomly someday? I think that would be worst!"

"They are going to tell them soon enough," Dumbledore told Harry.

"How about my dad's sister?"

"She talked to you."

Harry sighed. "But I still don't know anything."

"I don't either," Caty piped up.

Dumbledore fixed his icy blue gaze on them. "What are you so worried about?"

_What a stupid question! _Harry thought. _Maybe the war!_

"What house am I supposed to be in?" Harry asked hotly.

"Whatever house the hat chooses," Dumbledore answered simply.

Harry glanced at Caty. "How is this even going to work?"

"What work?" Dumbledore questioned.

"How am I going to be a spy?" Harry prompted softly, voicing his real concern.

Caty reached for Harry's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "We're in this as a team," she promised.

Harry pulled his hand free firmly. "That's the point!" he yelled furiously. "This is too risky!" His eyes blazed. "I will not have you or anyone in danger for me!"

"Harry-"Caty said quickly.

"I know what you're going to say!" Harry glared at her. "It is my fault! If I hadn't-"he broke off, tears in his eyes. He impatiently brushed them away,

"If you hadn't what?" Caty asked urgently.

"If I hadn't survived!" Harry looked away, ashamed. "If I hadn't, Voldemort wouldn't be doing so much to get me!"

"That is utterly insane, Harry James Potter-"Caty began to rant, but was stopped by Dumbledore's raised hand.

"Harry," he began, his voice extremely serious. "Tell me you aren't saying all this happened because you _survived_?"

Harry couldn't meet his eyes, knowing the penetrating eyes would make it impossible to look away.

"If you hadn't survived, this war would provide no hope." Dumbledore stood up and walked to Harry, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You are our light."

Harry trembled. "I caused so much pain and misery for you." He looked up coldly, astonished by the look of concern and love in his expression. "I led raids," he continued in a deadly voice. "I murdered hundreds and thousands. I was the source of many plans."

"You led raids?" Dumbledore looked surprised. "I thought Voldemort wouldn't let you fight."

"Not against the Order," Harry whispered, thinking of his old Father, Lord Voldemort. "I always wondered why. I thought he didn't trust me or thought I was too weak." Harry paused, staring out the window in a daze. "When I got older, I had more and more important tasks and he always placed me as his second in command. I was confused."

"He found ways to inform the other Death Eaters about meetings," Caty continued. "He always had to occlude Harry from his mind so he couldn't see any of it from his scar. He also couldn't call all of us using the Dark Mark." Caty rubbed her Dark Mark mindlessly. "Soon he figured out he could call everyone separately."

Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "He had one just before you attacked."

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, processing the information. "I see," he finally commented. "So he was worried you would change sides?"

"Very worried," Harry agreed, closing his eyes warily. "And you are very good at distractions."

Dumbledore sighed loudly. "What would you tell me if I was worried about all this?"

Harry glared at the Headmaster, realizing he was trying to get him to tell a great speech. "I would tell you that you are losing you mind by trying this on me!"

"Harry," Caty murmured, pleading with him with wide, blue eyes. She leaned towards him. "I'm scared."

Harry quickly opened his eyes to stare at her and bring her into a hug. "You shouldn't be afraid. If we use our wits and talents we can outsmart and defeat them. Face it," he continued with force. "We just need hope. They can crush us, kill our friends, torture our allies, but they can never take away our faith and will." Harry released her from his protective position; glad that she looked pleased, and then turned to Dumbledore's twinkling gaze.

"Shoot!" he growled, grasping what had happened.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Caty insisted earnestly. "You just have those strange tendencies to speak truth."

Harry glowered, folding his arms. "That wasn't fair," he snapped.

"Please Harry?" Caty begged softly, her soft breath making his insides squirm. "Go to Hogwarts for me."

Harry groaned. "It's hardly fair when you dazzle people like that." He stared at her hopeful expression. Seconds ticked by in the Headmaster's office, only interrupted by Fawkes's singing, which flowed and eased Harry's worries. The smooth melody echoed in the office before he spun to look at Dumbledore.

"I won't like it," Harry warned him.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "It's settled then. You will go to Hogwarts."

Harry looked out the dreary windows. It reminded him of a few years ago, when he turned fourteen.

**Flashback**

Harry stared at his father, Lord Voldemort, turning away from the rain hitting the living room window. "Yes, Father?" he asked respectfully.

"I need you to protect something for me, Harry," his father ordered. "Something I would trust only with you. I want you to take it as a birthday gift."

Harry watched in interest as his father pulled out a long, shiny necklace with a S on it spelled from green gems.

"It was Salazar Slytherin's," he told Harry. "It's been passed down for generations." He handed it to Harry, smirking as he instantly put it over his neck.

"It's great, Father," Harry exclaimed.

"I need you to protect it with your life, Harry." His Father looked dead serious. "It is very important. When you are older I will explain things more."

"Yes, Father."

**End Flashback**

That reminded Harry instantly of his birthday a year after, where his father explained everything.

**Flashback**

Harry played with the necklace he had gotten one year earlier. He recalled how proud he was that his father trusted him with something so important.

"Maybe he will tell me this year," Harry whispered.

A light knock came on the door of his bedroom and Harry sat up from his laying position on his bed. "Come in," he called.

A short, mouse-like Death Eater walked in, bowing deeply and looking extremely nervous. "My prince," he spoke in a squeaky, raspy voice. "The Dark Lord requests your presence in his room."

Harry immediately placed his feet on the floor and walked past the bowing man, hope rising in his chest. Maybe he was about to find out the reason the necklace was so crucial! He strode quickly through the halls until he reached a black door. He didn't hesitate as he knocked on it twice, awaiting the voice to speak the words to permit him in.

"Enter, my son," the Dark Lord commanded.

Harry grasped the black doorknob, twisting it slightly, before opening it and walking through. His father was sitting down in front of a fireplace.

"Sit," he requested as Harry walked over to him, bowing slightly.

"Yes, Father." Harry did as he was told, staring at Voldemort expectantly.

"Before I tell you why I sent for you, here is your other birthday present." Voldemort extended his hand, handing Harry a black-stoned ring. "It was also Salazar Slytherin's."

Harry accepted it, staring at it in awe, before putting it on his middle finger. "Thank you, Father," he murmured, still staring at it.

"Of course, Harry." The Dark Lord fixed his red eyes on Harry. "Now, the reason I gave you these two presents. They are of dire importance." He paused, staring at the attentive teenager. "What do you know of Horcruxes?"

**End Flashback**

That was when Harry instantly respected Voldemort and feared him. Knowing how unstoppable he was. Yet, he was so pleased to know his Father had trusted him with his secret.

The rain splattered hard on the window while Harry shook his head slowly, clearing his thoughts of the past and focoused on the horrible Hogwarts idea. "The only thing that could make this any worse is if you told me I have to be sorted in front of the whole school and be announced at how I live."

Dumbledore grinned, his eyes glinting dangerously and yet cheerfully. He held out a small, brown bowl in his hands, filled with yellow sweets. "Lemon Drop?" he offered, popping the candy into his own mouth.

"No thank you," Caty said pleasantly.

"You wouldn't," Harry whispered, feeling his face go red as he whipped around to look at Dumbledore.

"I think he would," Caty whispered, watching Dumbledore carefully.

"And you will be going as Sirius's daughter, Caty," Dumbledore added.

Caty grinned. "I got the better end of this deal," she said smugly, laughing at Harry's expression.

"You did," he promised her furiously. "No doubt about that!"

Dumbledore grinned once again as Harry turned to glare at his new Headmaster.

**Yeah, I know it's short, but it is just explaining a few things.**

**Next-Harry and Caty are sorted, and a few secrets of their past are mentioned! For you people who wanted to know more about it, here you are.**

**Oh, don't forget to review and tell me what your house idea should be for Harry and Caty!**

**Click the button, **

**and you will see,**

**just how fast,**

**reviewing can be! **

**(I can hold the next chapter on hostage if I don't get good review results…. please don't make me! Just review! I want over twenty!!)**


	12. final chapter for now

Hey I am appalled by how poorly written this story is and I have a completely better plot in my mind. I might decide to start over sometime, but I am busy with my other two stories so I decided to just leave it alone for now. I'm sorry if you were interested in the story, but I just don't have any more motivation to write it the way it is. I really am more into other type of stories now, so I don't like how Harry was really naïve and was turning against Voldemort when Dumbledore is equally as manipulative. So, yeah….. sorry about that. Thanks to all of you who supported me throughout the story.

-HH


End file.
